Mind of an Ice Princess
by LethanWolf
Summary: The events that follow the SWA's attempt at hooking up two elementally compatible reapers. Toshiro and Rukia find their lives in turmoil after an elaborate scheme. Counter Part of 'Mind of an Ice Prince' told from Rukia's perspective.
1. Can't believe I fell for it What a twat

**Quick author notes:**

 **I bring you a collaborative project between myself and my amazing friend Geishaaa! :D**

 **Where we tell the exact same story from two different peoples' perspectives, my story is set from Rukias perspective and Gieshaaa's is set from Toshiros.  
In order to get the full story you'll have to read both and we encourage you to have them both open and reading through them both at the same time so you can see what each character is thinking ;) **

**We will be updating our stories at the exact same time. This was SO much fun to work on and something we've been meaning to do for months. Sorry to all our Yaoi fan lovers out there but this is a Rukia and Tosh story!**

 **Few things we changed from canon:**

 **Rukia and Renji were NOT present for Toshiros matured bankai  
Rukia achieved bankai to save Byakuya (for once – instead of being a useless damsel in distress again)**

 **This is set after the Quincy War but Jushiro Ukitake is still alive**

 **Rating will change eventually to M in future.**

 **XxXxX**

 **Please enjoy and don't forget to go and follow and read 'Mind of an Ice Prince' too by Geishaaa**

 **XxXxX**

Squad four of all places, it had to be squad four? Rukia would never openly voice her discontent at the fact she had to walk from her squad all the way over in thirteen to squad four. No wonder Ukitake was always so ill, she thought to herself, having to walk this distance in his condition. She knew he was soon going to be retiring and it was only a matter of time before the announcement was made to the rest of the divisions. She had been told early, as lieutenant of Squad Thirteen she'd be taking over management once he retired to rest and he had been training her for that task. It was hard work, the paperwork for the squad was stacked high and since her third seat Kotetsu had been promoted to lieutenant of squad four it meant even more work for her to do by herself.

She readjusted her lieutenant badge on her arm as she made her way into the squad four barracks, sending hell butterflies was not an appropriate way to get the message out about an SWA meeting. She wondered how Head Captain Kyoraku would feel about them being misused and sighed when she realised that he probably didn't care. The whole of the Seireitei had become a lot more relaxed after the Quincy war and they were nursing themselves back to health, normally Head Captain Yamomoto would have had a more stern approach but the Seireitei seemed to be flourishing under the relaxed atmosphere that Head Captain Kyoraku brought.

She pushed open a door and knew she had the right place when the next thing she knew she was being engulfed into Rangikus warm bust.

'Rukia, so glad you could come!' she giggled and Rukia was rescued by the two Kotetsu sisters who obviously didn't need another casualty lying in the beds of squad four.

'Hello Rangiku,' Rukia chuckled as she thanked the sisters with a smile. The two girls had grown a lot closer with all their time spent in the world of the living together and so she would often call Rangiku by her first name. 'So why are we having this meeting?' she asked as she glanced around the room. It had been a while since the SWA had time for a meeting mostly they were all busy trying to keep up to date with the work of their own squads especially since they were a few Captains down still.

'Well, I decided things were a bit too boring recently,' as if to add to this statement Rangiku flopped down on one of the couches and threw her head back as if she were falling asleep. 'So I asked Nanao to hold a meeting to see if we couldn't come up with something fun to do.'

'Yoruichi is here?' Rukia smiled pleasantly at the tall woman who was standing against the wall, her tanned skin looking exquisite against the vast paleness of the newly painted background.

'Yes, I thought I'd come along and help you girls out, Rangiku sounded very convincing with her lack of fun.' The women gave Rangiku an appraising look and the strawberry woman sighed.

'As Vice President I am open to suggestions about what we can do to liven things up around here.' Rangiku said as she leaned back against the couch. Rangiku had been promoted to Vice President the moment that Nanao was promoted to President. Rukia had been fine with the decision together they were a power duo and while Rangiku was the life and soul of the party Nanao kept her grounded so usually things were never taken too far… usually.

'Is your Captain okay with this meeting?' Rukia asked, knowing fine well how Captain Hitsugaya often blew his top the moment Rangiku slipped out from under his nose – which seemed to happen quite a lot.

'Well he'll have to be, that's why we're having it here in squad four, he is less likely to look for me here. I think he'll check squad six first since Captain Kuchiki gave us permission to have our meetings there.'

'You don't think he'll think to look here because of the fact both the Captain and Lieutenant of Squad Four are in the SWA now too?' Rukia asked but she waved a hand at her and chuckled to herself.

'Let's stop talking about my Captain and start talking about what we could- OH! Rukia you're a genius!' Rangiku squealed her spiritual pressure spiking and fluctuating as she leapt to her feet her baby blue eyes bright and alluring and unbelievably _dangerous._ Rukia did not like that look in her eyes and she almost cowered away from the busty lieutenant for fear of another hug.

'That's exactly what we could do to make things more fun around here!'

'What? Report you to your Captain?' Rukia was beyond confused, she hadn't said anything to merit such a response from the older woman.

'No, no, I mean, setting my Captain up with someone!' as soon as the words left her mouth there was a collective moan and girlish giggles from the group.

'Rangiku, may I remind you the time we tried to set up Renji and Ichigo? And neither of them had even been gay despite you being so convinced?' Nanao reminded her, throwing her friend a warning glance as Rukia sighed. It had not gone well at all, she'd wanted nothing to do with it but of course being best friends with both boys made her the star performer in Rangikus plan which had ended in disaster and a very upset Orihime.

'Yes but this time it will be different, because I _know_ that my Captain is straight so it has to be a woman.' As Rangiku said it several of the women in the room sat up a little straighter, this didn't go unnoticed by Yoruichi who pursed her lips at the group.

'He's not going to like this-' Rukia muttered to herself scowling at the thought. She hadn't spent much time with him in the world of the living but she knew him well enough to know that Rangikus antics usually pissed him off, regardless of their intent.

'You _know_ he's straight?' Nanao voiced, pushing her glasses up her face as she gazed at her friend.

'Yes I do,' there was a wicked grin spreading across her face as she said it.

'Care to share how you know?' the president asked and Rangiku just chuckled.

'No, regardless of the things I do and say I do actually value my life, but you'll have to take my word for it.' She was smirking and looking dangerous once again, 'he's most certainly straight.'

As she said the word straight Rukia spotted Soi Fon give a glance towards Yoruichi who remained politely oblivious to the younger womans movement. It was no secret how the Captain of Squad Two felt about the older woman.

'That's news to me,' lieutenant Kotetsu put in, 'I mean… when rumours of his bankai started spreading loads of women wanted to ask him out but I think half of the Seireitei thought he was gay.'

'That bankai,' Yoruichi was thoughtful for a moment, 'Rangiku did you see it?'

'No, but I heard about it from others around the Seireitei when it happened.' She seemed proud as punch, her chest swelling – if possible – larger at the thought of her Captain. 'I heard that he looks like he's in his early twenties when Daiguren Hyorinmaru reaches full maturity.'

'I heard he was covered in ice,' Nanao chimed in and there was no mistaking the faint blush across her cheeks as she said it, 'and very attractive.'

'My Captain has always been attractive,' Rangiku scoffed throwing her long strawberry locks over her shoulder. 'It shouldn't have taken a mature bankai for people to realise that.'

Though Rukia wouldn't admit it out loud she did have to agree with the older woman. Toshiro was attractive though not many others saw it because they couldn't see around the fact he was in a rather young looking body. There was something alluring about those giant teal eyes and she had heard other female officers talk about them. It was probably why the tenth division had the highest turnout of female officers. That and the fact that Captain Hitsugaya was well known for his strict rules of diversity and fairness, something not many other divisions (except her own) had.

'Didn't you reach bankai in that last war as well lieutenant Kuchiki?' Captain Kotetsu asked her and Rukia was reminded of her own bankai. It had been quite an achievement for her and one of the main reasons why Captain Ukitake wished for her to take over as Captain once he fully retired. She wasn't sure of her abilities to take such a position yet though.

'Earth to Rukia?' Rangiku snapped a finger in front of her face and she jumped back a little, her hair grazing her shoulders as she did so. She had let it grow out again because Rangiku said she looked like a boy with it short.

'S-sorry, yes I did.'

'Now,' Rangiku was smirking to herself as she walked back into the room of women and sat back down on the couch. 'Who could we set him up with?'

'She'd have to be about his age, appearance wise at least.' Nanao commented and the room agreed.

'It would probably help for compatibility sake if there was a similarity between their zanpakutos,' Yoruichi added innocently.

Rukia thought hard, a similarity between their zanpakutos. So it would need to be an elemental zanpakuto at least, there weren't many of those around.

'You'd not want someone significantly taller than him either, they'd look odd.' Captain Soi Fon added while she pretended not to care, clearly she was trying to impress Yoruichi. As she said this Captain Kotetsu's shoulders slumped a little.

'Someone beautiful and attractive since my Captain is too,' Rangiku added.

'Someone powerful he wouldn't feel the need to protect too much given everything that happened with Momo? He doesn't need another damsel in distress.' Lieutenant Kotetsu added.

Rukia was looking at her feet and thinking hard, who? Who fit that entire bill? She was completely oblivious to all the eyes in the room that were now staring intently at her. She looked up and spotted all the pairs of eyes and the wide grin on Rangikus face and she blanched.

'Wha- NO!' she started waving her arms around animatedly, 'absolutely not!'

'Come now Rukia, you're perfect, you're about his age, you're about his height, you've achieved bankai and you both share an ice element zanpakuto.' Rangiku was beyond elated and her grin only grew the more Rukia flushed at the ludicrous idea.

'Absolutely not, no way, Nii-Sama would never allow me, sorry Rangiku but look somewhere else for your childish fixation.' She scoffed and then Yoruichi sighed contently from the corner.

'A prince of ice and a princess of ice, what a match that would be,' the older woman added and Soi Fon stood at attention her eyes narrowing over to Rukia as the women all shared fond girlish looks with each other. She needed to get out of here, immediately. That's when she felt it. It was familiar and cold, a reiatsu of danger and she turned in time to see the cold frost creeping up the door. Her eyes went wide and she turned her gaze towards Rangiku, how was she not feeling this? The very person they were talking about, was about to-

The door froze instantly and then all eyes were on it, as it literally crumbled away to reveal a livid Captain Hitsugaya. Those beautiful teal eyes were narrowed dangerously and icy waves were crashing off him in rolls to make the other women in the room shudder at the temperature drop.

'Matsumoto,' his voice was laced with ice and Rukia found it difficult to be in his presence right now with the conversation they'd all been having she couldn't help but almost see him in a new light. The ice did not bother her and with her cheeks flushed from the previous conversations she quickly slipped passed the stoic Captain, the brush of his spiritual pressure was enough to send a wave up and down her being. It wasn't cold. It was familiar but incredibly powerful, more powerful than her own. She tried not to dwell on how close she'd gotten to the other ice wielder as she fled from the building.

 **XxXxX**

It took her a long time to make the trip back to her squad but once she made it back she landed with a huff and allowed herself a chance to catch her breath. She was just outside her office which – unlike most of the other divisions was actually located on the ground very close to the barracks. It was close by to allow Captain Ukitake less distance to travel from his Ugendo Quarters inside the barracks to the office. Now he spent most of his time in the Ugendo Quarters getting ready for his retirement and Rukia had all but taken over the office entirely. She walked into the building that was lined with books and books and towards a plain looking oak desk, the office had an usual shape. It wasn't a regular square it was more of an L shape where the desk was located on the far wall as soon as entered but was facing the door and around the corner was a small living space and bathroom.

She was pretty much living here at the moment herself, sleeping blankets and pillows were laid out on the floor close by the couch. A tea tray sat from that very morning where she was reviewing some stacks of papers while having her morning tea prior to being called to the SWA meeting. She walked back over to them and picked them up to ruffle through them. It seemed that Ukitake had been by and attempted to do some of the paperwork. This made her frown, she could handle it alone and didn't like the thought of him working when he was so ill. Nothing she could say would deter him from slipping into the office when she wasn't around though and she knew it. She sighed.

She knew that her division was doing fine, they were ahead of their paperwork schedule and she shouldn't worry but she couldn't help it. She wanted to make Captain Ukitake proud and her brother too,

'Nii-Sama,' she sighed into the room as she took up her seat. That last war had drawn the two close together in ways she never had experienced before. It seemed whenever she was in trouble he was always right there beside her and when she released her bankai to protect him he didn't voice anything more than that it was a beautiful bankai, but she saw his chest swell with pride. He was proud of her and she wanted to continue to make him proud of her.

She shuffled through the papers and found a couple that required duel signatures, it was a piece of paperwork she hated seeing. She sighed as she sat back down in her chair glancing over it. The names of the deceased soul reapers who would now be re born into the world of the living, they'd all died in battle during the Quincy war. Her eyes travelled up and back down the list of fallen warriors from her own division, the roll call had been made and they also had to report those the bodies of which were never recovered. She pulled a hand down her face and gazed at the teapot, the tea would cold now. Rukia stood up and walked over to the dying fire and poked at it with an iron rod trying to stow some life back into it. There were still hot embers in the centre and she bent down low to toss in some kindling to bring the fire back to life. She was terrible with this, she could freeze things no problem but in her very presence anything hot seemed to die instantly. She scowled at the fire and was just about to give up when someone came by her door. It was the divisions third seat Kotsubaki who spoke.

'Come in Kotsubaki,' she responded politely as he slid open the door and bowed down.

'Lieutenant, the final calls have come in for the deceased, there are no more reports left,' he held out a few more files and with a sigh she invited him inside.

'Come in,' she said as he stood up and brought the paperwork in to sit it on her desk.

'Is there anything else I can do for you Lieutenant Kuchiki?' he asked and she bit the inside of her lip before turning to him.

'Can you help me with this bloody fire?' she asked waving to it and earning a chuckle from the taller man who nodded and came around.

'I'm going to need tea to go through these files,' she said solemnly as she glanced down at the new reports he'd just brought her. It didn't take him long to have the fire going and he pursed his lips as she scowled.

'I have an ice element,' she muttered, 'if you need ice cubes in your water come and see me, if you need a fire going…' she sighed and he chuckled and shook his head.

'It is not a problem Lieutenant, allow me,' he lifted the teapot and went about making tea which put a smile on her face. He always made her tea exactly how she liked it and soon a steaming hot cup was placed in front of her.

'Is there anything else I can do for you Lieutenant?' he bowed low and she dismissed him with a small smile. He left and she was once again alone, the cool breezing flowing in through the open window whipped at the fire. While everyone else closed over their windows because they hated a cold room she relished in it. She read through the reports, checking their accuracy and signed them off, she tried to commit every face and every name to her memory. She recognised a few, the younger Shinigami made her throat constrict at the loss, some only just recently having learned the names of their zanpakuto or just recently achieving shikai. They had hopes and dreams and now, now they would be reborn into the world of the living as was the balance of their world.

With a final flourish she signed the last document and finished her tea, gathering the reports up. She still needed her Captains signature too. Though he would not need to proof read them since she had already done so, he'd only have to sign them. She made her way along the frosty path towards the barracks and knocked gently on Captain Ukitake's door to the Ugendo Quarters. There was no answer and she was about to knock again when she heard him call out to her from behind.

'Hello Rukia,' he smiled warmly as she stepped back with a smile.

'Hello Captain,' she greeted him, bowing as low as she could with the stacks of papers in her arms as he opened the door to allow her inside first.

'To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?' he asked as he made his way over to a chair to sit down. She noticed that he was struggling to catch his breath as he did so and she hastily went about getting him a glass of water as soon as she put the papers down.

'Well, I have a few things I need you to sign Captain,' she said handing him the water as a cough slipped by his lips. He nodded to her and thanked her for the water as he glanced down at the reports. His face fell and she sighed beside him. It was not nice paperwork.

'I see,' he muttered as he glanced through the list of deceased names. 'Is this to make their families aware in the Rukon district?'

'Yes sir,' she said and even though she had proof read everything he still took in all the names and faces. He was not like most Captains and he wanted to know who his fallen were, so he could show them proper respect. She knew he wasn't checking her work he only wanted to take his time to make a mental note of their losses.

'Twenty is too many,' he sighed when he was done signing the last page with an eloquent scrawl that she could only day dream to possess.

'I agree,' she muttered as she gathered the paper back up into her arms and turned to face him. 'I will leave you in peace Captain thank you,' she gave him another polite bow but he didn't seem to want to let her go yet.

'Rukia, don't forget to relax and have fun,' his face was serious as he said it. 'Take it from an old dying man, life is too short and you are far too young to carry the burdens that you do. When you told me you were going to the SWA meeting this morning it made me happy, I would like to see you and the other girls of the SWA having more fun together.' He was smiling again and she swallowed thickly, she didn't like being reminded that her Captain was dying. She loved him. Jushiro was a great man and the best Captain in the soul society… other than her brother of course.

'I-I will keep that in mind, thank you sir.' She offered another bow and he sighed.

'Did young Hitsugaya manage to find you all? Perhaps next time I'll give him the same advice I gave you.' He replied as another set of coughs took over his body.

'C-Captain Hitsugaya,' even the name alone was making her feel uneasy as she tried to push the thoughts of the SWA meeting to the back of her mind. If her Captain ever found out the SWA's plans, he'd no doubt join in and if he joined in… she was sure that he'd employ the Head Captain Kyoraku into his plans as well and that was the last thing she needed.

'Yes he was looking for Matsumoto,' he stated after taking another sip of water.

'Oh right, yes he found us, I think he was really angry with Matsumoto,' Rukia offered a small smile, 'the meeting ended at that point.'

'I see,' Captain Ukitake was thoughtful for a while, 'before you go, I was just visited by Captain Kuchiki who gave me this.' He held out a rolled up piece of paper and handed it to her which she took gratefully. 'It is a message from your brother.'

'Thank you, and thank you for the advice Captain, I will heed it, please call on me if you need me or if you wish to just visit.' She offered him a kind smile which he returned and she made her way quickly out of his Quarters and back towards her office. As walked she unrolled the piece of paper, it was a dinner invite at the Kuchiki Manor that evening and she could tell from the way he wrote it that he expected her to be there. She smiled and pocketed the message via an inside pocket of her Shihakusho. She'd never let her brother down.

The teapot was put back over the small fire and another batch was on the go, she really did drink far too much of the stuff but she couldn't help it. She made her way back to her desk and sat down, glancing at her schedule she'd created. She was three weeks ahead of her paperwork and there wasn't a great deal left to do, now all she had left was to go over the reports of potential applicants to division thirteen from the academy. They were not due to start induction and recruitment for another two months but getting a head start would mean she could memorise names and impress them all by being on a first name basis with them when they first showed up. She smiled to herself as the teapot started whistling and she walked over to pull it from its perch over the fire with her naked hand. Since achieving bankai her reiatsu was now so under control she could coat her own hand in it to stop herself getting burned. She did this as she removed the teapot and poured herself another hot cup of tea.

Sitting back down and looking through the forms something new caught her eye. It had obviously just been placed on her desk since her departure and she glanced over to it. It had the Spiritual Arts Academy seal and she opened the letter curiously.

It was a formal invite to come to the academy on one of her rota days off to perform her bankai in a demonstration for all the students. She raised her eyebrows and continued reading. The demonstration was so that the students could understand that with shikai and bankai physical changes could happen to them. She smiled and lifted her brush to sign it. This would have been incredibly helpful to her when she was training, when she'd achieved bankai the change had been so much for her that she'd almost shattered like ice. It would be good for the students to understand the physical turmoil they may endure with their zanpakuto one day. Once she'd signed it she marked it on her calendar behind her desk, it was for a Saturday that month and she didn't have anything else planned. It wasn't like she had a boyfriend or anything to do stuff with, she sighed to herself as she turned back around. She placed it into her outbox tray and that's when there was another knock at the door.

'Come in,' she offered and the door slid open to reveal an out of breath and panic stricken Lieutenant Kotetsu.

'Lieutenant Kuchiki,' she gasped and instantly Rukia was at attention, her hand already gripping the hilt of her blade. 'I've come to escort you, Ichigo has been arrested.'

'What!' Rukias entire face drained of colour, how the hell… what the hell had the damn strawberry blond done this time?

'He's being held over in squad twelve, Head Captain has called for two senior officers to question him and it was decided given your history that you-'

'Take me to him,' Rukia flew from the room and the young Lieutenant nodded eagerly. She looked exhausted and under stress but she leapt into action straight away and Rukia followed her.

'I don't know the details,' she threw back, the words almost being lost in the wind as they fled towards the twelfth division which – thankfully – was not as far away as the fourth. 'All I know was that a Captain and Lieutenant that knows him well are to help Captain Kurotsuchi in his investigations, apparently Ichigo is not cooperating and we need him too.'

'Shit,' she whispered, she never swore but this called for it. Her mind was working overtime, why would Ichigo be sent straight to the twelfth division? It must have had something to do with his hollowfication. She was sure he had it under control now but why else would he have been arrested and taken to Captain Kurotsuchi of all people.

'Who is the other Captain?' she asked.

'Well, they wanted Captain Ukitake but… given that he's-'

'Ill,' Rukia commented with a nod.

'Yeah…'

'I think I know who the other Captain is,' she said to herself, there was only one other Captain who had spent time with Ichigo in the world of the living, only one other Captain who knew him well enough and it was just her bloody luck that it had to be him.

'Yeah so it was decided that Captain Hitsugaya would come, if we couldn't get you we were to report straight to Renji next.' The lieutenant was gasping now as they finally found themselves outside the research centre of the twelfth division.

'I don't know exactly what room he's being held in,' the lieutenant sighed, 'I have to do a medical examination on him once you're done.'

'That answers my next question,' Rukia sighed, she was about to ask why the lieutenant had come to get her and they hadn't just sent one of her own seated officers. They walked inside the building and Lieutenant Kotetsu turned to the left.

'They said it was a left and straight down towards the end, it's where they keep the high end prisoners.' She sounded so calm and she obviously missed Rukias scowl behind her. Ichigo wasn't a bad guy and she'd prove it, no matter what mess he'd gotten himself into she was going to help him get back out of it. They must have found the right place because just as they were walking down someone called out to them and they both looked up in the direction of Captain Soi Fon who was flanked by both Lieutenant Matsumoto and Captain Hitsugaya. Rukia didn't even look at the other ice Captain, she knew she was being absurd but the meeting from earlier had not left her mind.

'Are you going to make him cooperate?' Soi Fon scowled waving a hand at Rukia.

'I'll do my best,' she stood a little straighter and narrowed her eyes, 'just what exactly did he do?'

'We found him in a right mess, in the middle of dead bodies and he wont tell us what happened, Captain Kurotsuchi has offered to… _extract_ the information himself should you fail.' The Captain of the second division let her mouth twist up into a cruel smile and Rukia scowled.

'We won't.'

'We won't!'

Rukia blinked and turned to look at Captain Hitsugaya for the first time, they'd both said it at the exact same moment. There was a definite frown on his mouth and his brows were furrowed but she couldn't read the look on his face though and tried not to dwell. She took a step forward as Soi Fon opened the door and gestured for them both to go inside. Since she was closer she walked in first with Captain Hitsugaya close behind her and they walked into an empty room. It took Rukia a second before she worked out what was _actually_ happening and she quickly turned back around to stop the woman closing the door but it was too late. The door to the chamber closed and was sealed from the outside as Rukia thudded her fist against it. The stealth force Captain was far too fast for her.

' _Fuck_ ,' Rukia hissed before remembering she was in the presence of a Captain and she straightened up and turned to him. He crossed his arms across his chest and those teal eyes seemed to bore into her own as she bit the inside of her lip.

'Clearly you know something that I don't,' his eyes flickered to the door and back again. He was right of course, she did but she didn't really want to tell him. She hesitated for a moment - he had a right to know. Then she was blushing, the colour was creeping across her cheeks before she could stop it and she quickly averted her gaze.

'I was so stupid,' she muttered, 'I should have realised this was a trap.' As if to make matters worse the haunting voice of Rangiku drawled across an intercom system in the chamber.

'Welcome to the _looove_ shack, you two aren't getting out until we see a kiss.' If it were possible, Rukias face went even redder and she groaned bringing her face down into her hands as loose strands of her fringe fell around her face.

'See… a… what?' Captain Hitsugaya didn't sound angry, he just sounded shocked as she removed her face from her hands and gazed up at him. He was staring at the speaker in the corner with a ludicrous expression before he turned to her, 'care to explain Lieutenant?'

'Okay,' she sighed as she gazed around the room, 'I promise I will but first, can we just break out of here?' She walked over to the door, with every intention of freezing it the same way that Captain Hitsugaya had done earlier that day when breaking into the SWA meeting.

'Don't waste your energy, this chamber is made of pure sekkiseki rock, it repels spiritual pressure hence why they'd have stored Kurosaki here if he had done something wrong.' Captain Hitsugaya gazed around the room and stopped when his eyes fell onto a camera in the opposite corner from the one that held the speaker. She followed his gaze and glared menacingly into the lens, if they both froze it then Rangiku would never know what was going on. As if sensing this she came back over the intercom.

'If you freeze the camera Rukia I'll keep you in all night and day.'

'Matsumoto,' Toshiro said, his voice was laced with ice once again. 'If you do not release us this instant, I will chain you to your desk for the next two weeks without a single break, do I make myself clear?'

'Sorry Captain, this is a one way intercom, can't hear what you're saying.'

'That woman,' he turned back to Rukia who stood a little straighter as he sighed. 'So what is going on?'

'The SWA this morning decided that it would be fun to try and play match maker,' she started. 'Rangiku came up with the idea that you'd be the target then there was a whole discussion where she assured us you were straight and then they started trying to pick out matches for you and I was selected as best candidate because of our matching ice elemental zanpakutos and the fact we're about the same height.' She took a deep breath, she hadn't realised she'd said that all in one go. 'I didn't think they'd take any of it seriously,' she frowned. This explanation would have gone a lot better if she could draw her pictures to illustrate it.

'Assured… you I was… straight…' he was muttering and when she glanced over to him his cheeks were flushed and he looked angry for the first time. 'What exactly did she say?'

'She didn't give us any details of how she knew, just that she did.' Rukia shrugged her shoulders a little but she was incredibly curious given the obvious blush on his cheeks. It was unusual, this was the first time she could recall where she'd seen the Captain blush and the colour looked good on him. It made him look – if possible – younger and the contrast to his usual skin tone was nice. She was staring at him and she jumped when she realised and quickly looked away, gritting her teeth to hold back her own embarrassment.

'Okay so, we will wait it out,' Captain Hitsugaya muttered, walking to a back wall and leaning against it. 'They cannot keep us in here forever and eventually the other Captains will come looking for us.' He scowled, 'it's not ideal given the paperwork and the running of the divisions but hopefully it won't last long.'

'I can't wait,' she turned to him with large pleading eyes. 'I am meant to be having dinner with Nii-Sama tonight, I can't let him down.'

Captain Hitsugaya fixed her with a compassionate stare, as if he understood her position or at least was trying too. She knew that during the war the Ice Captain had fought alongside her brother and it had been her brother who had first seen his matured bankai form.

'I am sorry Lieutenant,' and he sounded sincere as he said it, 'I don't have any other ideas.'

She had one. Her eyes flickered to the camera. Did they know? Did they somehow all know that she was expected to be having dinner in Squad 6 that evening? Why else would they expect that they'd actually kiss each other unless there was some sort of thing that required a level of urgency to leave the room? Had the letter from her brother been planned as well? No it couldn't have been, it was in his personal handwriting and she knew it like the skin on the back of her hand. She was sure she was already running late but being called by the Head Captain to speak to Ichigo Kurosaki would have been a far better excuse than being locked in a room as part of a childish prank. She scowled as she continued to glare into the screen of the camera. If she was going to do this she would have to be fast before she had the chance to doubt herself.

'I am sorry too Captain,' she turned on her heel and walked straight towards him. At first he didn't look at her but as she drew near those teal eyes turned to her and he frowned. She hoped he didn't notice the blush on her cheeks as he opened his mouth to speak but she grabbed the front of his haori and pulled his shocked face down to meet hers. Their lips met and the effect was almost immediate. Though the room walls repelled spiritual pressure she could feel her own suffocating her like a weight, like she was being closed in from all sides but the weight was pushing her towards Captain Hitsugaya. Then she felt it, the surge in his own reiatsu as it mingled in the very air around them, crackling and tinkling like breaking ice. His lips were smooth and cold, moistened slightly by the fact his mouth had parted a little to speak before she'd done this. She couldn't instantly pull away, partly because she knew the SWA would not let her go without a proper kiss and partly because she was startled and intrigued by what was happening. She gently coaxed his mouth open with her own and he seemed to follow suit, their reiatsu now drawing them together, drawing them into each other as if trying to mould them into one new complete being. She felt gentle hands delicately grasp at her lower back. She hadn't expected him to respond at all but at least he wasn't pulling away. His reiatsu was behaving similarly to her own. She'd never felt anything like it before. She had kissed other guys, it wasn't at all like this was her first kiss but this had never happened with any of them. This was different it was exotic and incredibly addicting. Her body was responding in a way she'd never felt before. As an ice wielder she normally felt cold all the time but she could feel warmth pooling in her stomach and as their mouths moved together and his breath infiltrated her mouth she felt a needy groan aching to be released. She never let it though and instead she quickly pulled back away from him, detaching their lips as she tried not to look at him. She could feel her face flushed as the reiatsu between them shattered, leaving her shuddering with desperation to draw close to him again. She couldn't believe a Captain and a Lieutenant could lose control over their reiatsu like that, it was unheard of surely? She glared at the camera and the intercom sounded.

'You're both free to leave,' it was the voice of an amused Yoruichi and Rukia scowled as she heard the other SWA women cheering and whooping in the background. Just how many of them were watching that scene unfold? She didn't stop to think too much because as soon as a buzzing sound happened and the door was released she strode quickly over to it and pushed it open to escape the room. She didn't even glance back at Captain Hitsugaya, even though every fibre of her being wanted too, she would not give the SWA the satisfaction.

 **XxXxX**

She hadn't thought about what would happen if word got back to her brother about what happened. The SWA had many women who were renowned for their gossiping… well one – Rangiku Matsumoto. She hoped and prayed that because Captain Hitsugaya was her Captain that he'd maybe be able to control that mouth of hers. It was doubtful but the fact Rangiku had been too scared to tell them how she knew he was straight gave her some form of hope.

She was quickly approaching the Kuchiki Manor and she tried to push the thoughts from her mind as one of the servants opened the door to let her in. She was still in her uniform, she'd have liked an opportunity to clean up before coming over alas she did not have the time and hoped he'd understand.

One of the servants led her directly into the dining room where her brother was sat waiting for her. She quickly made her way over and sat down, bowing low to the ground.

'I am sorry Nii-Sama I-'

'It is okay Rukia,' his voice was low and careful, 'I understand your position in your division is critical. I will not scold you for putting your work first.' He was sincere and she nodded her head as she lifted it from her bow. It felt bad to lie to her brother but allowing him to assume an incorrect truth technically wasn't lying was it? She bit her lower lip and didn't meet his gaze as the first course was brought in. They ate mostly in silence which was how they usually ate. It was a comfortable silence. Not one that needed to be filled with words. The food was delicious, the Manor cooks were some of the best in the whole Seireitei but by the end of the main course her brother seemed to sense something was wrong.

'Is there something on your mind?' he asked, his cool calm voice reaching out to her in a way it had done a million times before. Just by adjusting the slight tone of his words and with a careful pitch he had the ability to pull almost any information from her. But she had grown. It was no longer as easy for her to open up and he was an intelligent man who knew this. Though something was bothering her and she wanted to ask about it.

'Nii-Sama,' she started as she finally looked up into his warm chocolate eyes. 'Is it…' she hesitated but his eyes seemed to be encouraging her to continue. 'Is it possible for the reiatsu of two people to… combine?'

'Combine?' he questioned, lowering the cup of tea that he'd just taken a sip from back down to his saucer. 'What do you mean?'

'Well,' she could feel her face grow hot, how was she meant to ask this without fully explaining herself. 'Let's say that two people were… lovers,' she averted her gaze as she said the word, 'could their reiatsu mingle or join? Or is it possible for the reiatsu of two people to pull them toward each other?' She lifted her gaze to meet his own and he seemed to be contemplating her question.

'It is possible,' he finally said after what felt like a lifetime. 'Though I myself have never experienced it, I have heard of others whose zanpakuto with similar properties or components have experienced something like this.' He was silent after this, allowing her to digest his words. It would make sense? After all their zanpakuto were both identical in their element and likely in some of their abilities too. 'Urahara would likely know more about it than I, he was researching it at one point.' He finished and Rukia flinched, she had no intention of asking Urahara about this, she had no intention of asking anyone else about it. It was humiliating enough that the SWA had even managed to make her kiss him in the first place.

'Why do you ask?' he asked the question innocently but she could tell by his eyes he was curious as she glanced back at them.

'I- just wanted to know,' she shuffled on the floor. She did not like openly lying to her brother. It did not suit her well. However the prospect of telling him felt even worse.

'I see,' he left the words hanging in the air as silent invitation that the topic wasn't closed should she wish to ask further questions. She could tell he was trying to figure out what was going on, trying to work it out so he could help her, as he always did.

'How is your division Nii-Sama?' she asked and she knew that he knew she was trying to divert the topic.

'It is functioning fully, I am lucky that both myself and Renji made full recoveries from the Quincy War, the division is doing very well with the two of us in charge.' He took another sip of his tea, clearly allowing the conversation from earlier to slip away into the background. She smiled at the thought. Renji was one of her very best friends. At one point her brother had confronted her on their relationship. It had been an awkward conversation. He'd practically been asking questions in a way that she had told him that she was still pure despite the times she'd stayed over with Ichigo and Renji. It wasn't appropriate for a noble woman to be staying over with men who were not their husbands and who had no title. She deflated for a few moments, that was another reason why her and Hitsugaya would never work. He was not a nobleman and she'd need her brothers permission as the head of the Kuchiki house for any relationship to blossom otherwise it would end in heartbreak. It was nothing but a childish dream created by the women of SWA and that's all it would remain and she wasn't sure if she was elated or a little upset at the thought.

They'd slipped back into a comfortable silence again for the final course. Rukia smiled when she saw them bring out two plates of daifuku, it was her favourite when she first came into the Kuchiki Manor. She looked up to see her brother watching her closely, probably enjoying her reaction judging by the small smile that tugged at the edges of his lips. It was rare for anyone to see him smile, he was a very serious and intense person but when they were alone he would let his walls down a little.

'Thank you Nii-Sama,' she smiled gratefully at him as she took her chop sticks and pulled the first little cake into her mouth.

'It is your favourite I thought it would be appropriate to have on the menu this evening.' He spoke fondly, and she felt like she was being transported back to a much younger era, before the wars, before even Ichigo where Byakuya was trying to help her settle into her new life in the Seireitei. They finished the meal in silence and a servant came in carrying a tray with two scrolls on it.

'Captain Kuchiki, these just arrived for you and for Lieutenant Kuchiki.' The servant waited for him to remove his before walking over to Rukia. Confused Rukia took the scroll and watched as the servant bowed low and was dismissed. She unrolled her scroll a few seconds after Byakuya did his and read. It was a formal invitation for a Captains meeting on Monday. Her purple eyes travelled down the scroll, it was to announce formally Captain Ukitake's retirement. She sighed and rolled the scroll back up placing it inside her robes beside her brothers' invitation to the meal they had just finished.

'Are you prepared to take over the division?' her brother asked her in his cool crisp voice.

'I have already been running it for the last couple of months since the war.' She smiled warmly at him and she watched as his chest swelled again, she loved it when he did that.

As she prepared to leave Byakuya put his haori back on and prepared to escort her. She was sure she would not fall prey to anything bad on the walk back to her division but he refused to let her walk alone at night.

'It is not proper,' he'd say, 'to let a lady walk alone at night.'

That was just a cover up, Rukia thought. He obviously just wanted to spend as much time with her as he could and even though they enjoyed most of the walk in silence she was appreciative of his quiet companionship. As they drew close to her division gates he slowed his pace and she instantly fell into line with him as he turned to face her.

'Rukia,' he started his voice still low and tender. 'Should you ever need to speak with me about _anything_ ,' he applied emphasis on the word, 'you need only send word and I will be at your side in an instant. I know that being a noble can be difficult at times and there may be things you do not necessarily wish to discuss with your brother. But I'd like you to know that I am here, and I will listen should you ever need me. Not every conversation we need to have needs to require a formality, when it is just you and I we may relax and speak more openly.' She was taken aback by this declaration, clearly he was still wishing her to open up about what she had questioned him about earlier.

'Thank you Nii-Sama,' she bowed her head low as she digested this. She could trust him of course but she was worried that he'd maybe raise the topic to Captain Hitsugaya at a Captains meeting or something. She flinched; no she did not need that to happen. She rose from her bow to gaze into her brothers caring eyes. 'I promise I will come to you when I am ready to talk.'

She had chosen her words carefully, he knew now that there was something on her mind and his suspicions were confirmed but he also knew that she needed time herself before she was ready to open up about it.

'Of course Rukia, please, have a pleasant evening.' He offered her a polite bow in return before making his way back in the direction of his division. She watched him walk until he was out of sight, her mind reeling from everything that had happened in just one single day. Now that she was away from her brothers company her mind wandered back to Captain Hitsugaya. She would have to see him at that meeting on Monday as it seemed both the Lieutenants and Captains were to be present. She sighed, she'd been hoping to just comfortably ignore him for a few months until this all blew over but now it seemed she'd be forced to see him while carrying out the difficult challenge of running the division alone _and_ watching out for any further antics or plans set up by the SWA. She sighed again and closed over the door to the office where she was spending her nights. Right now all she wanted to do was to crawl into bed and curl up like a snowball under the covers.

 **XxXxX**

 **Whooooot! I hope you guys enjoyed this!**

 **Please review and please go and read Geishaaa's 'Mind of an Ice Prince' and don't forget to leave her a review too =D**

 **MOSCO OUT!**


	2. Have a Drink They Said

**Huge thank you to mbravesgirl7, Daisy Rhine, Beasttamer99, Andrey258 and icless for your reviews! They mean a lot to me and encourage us to keep writing =D**

 **XxXxX**

 **Chapter 2 - Have a drink they said, it will be fun they said.**

The sun was low, gently brushing past the horizon for although they lived in the land of the dead the planet still orbited the sun the same way it did in the human realm. The frost graced any trace of verdure littered around their world and kissed the rooftops gently. The coruscating crystals made Rukia happy. It was like having small pieces of her soul dusting over the whole of the Seireitei. She'd been working hard to keep her mind off everything; to keep her mind off the SWA and _him._

It was hard to do so when Captain Hitsugaya had sent Rangiku around in the morning with a formal letter of apology. She realised that the litter had been written in such a way that the mistakes which were scored out were still completely visible. The letter had gone a little something like this:

'Dear Rukia,

I apologise for mybehaviour.

I sincerely hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me.

(Scored out) Next time I think you should hold on a little longer because I think you two were just starting to enjoy it when you pulled away. (Scored out)

Next time I will not be so foolish as to lock two senior officers in a room together and force them to do something indecent.

(Scored out) I hope you enjoyed it either way (Scored out)

I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.

Rangiku'

She wasn't sure if she should be amused by her friends' antics or annoyed at the fact she wasn't taking what she did to them seriously. Obviously Captain Hitsugaya had not proof read the note either that or he'd simply asked her to read it out to him instead; likely the latter of the two. Rukia sighed as she recalled what had been written on it. Had she enjoyed the kiss? She shook her head. It didn't matter either way it wasn't worth thinking about because they couldn't be together.

She hadn't spoken to her brother and she didn't have immediate plans to. She was just trying to forget it ever even happened. It would probably have been a little harder to do so if she had not thrown herself into her work, she thought to herself as she made her way in the direction of the Head Captains meeting hall. She'd been working tirelessly with her division. They were weeks ahead of paperwork and she had gone out to see all her soldiers to give them some personal training in the frost.

They hadn't been particularly happy about getting up at 6am to train when it was so cold but a few had just been excited that their Lieutenant of all people was taking the time from her duties to give them some personal training. So that's what she had done, working them hard into the ground. She wanted to see for herself which officers would be worthy of seats once she fully took over the division. Normally the Captain would be the one to promote but in the absence of a Captain then a Lieutenant could do so by sending off reports to the Head Captain directly for sign off. She was keeping a record track of the officers who complained at the training and the ones who worked themselves until they collapsed. She now had full names and details of all her officers and if they had achieved shikai yet or not and - if they hadn't – weather or not they were close. Those who were close she'd arranged personal one on one meetings with herself to discuss their zanpakuto and its powers and capabilities, signing off additional homework for them to research and encouraging them to meditate and speak with their zanpakuto to find out what steps were required for them to grow together.

Overall it had been a very constructive weekend and she'd only gotten through a couple of the meetings. It had been enough to take her mind off… this. She glanced up as she landed at the front door of the Head Captains meeting hall and she sighed. Securing her lieutenants badge more securely around her arm which she never really needed to do but it was a comfort thing when she was apprehensive. She walked passed the guards and pushed opened the doors to walk into the hall, she could already see Captain Hitsugaya turn to her from the corner of her eye but she refused to look at him. A flash of strawberry locks beside him told her that Rangiku was being kept close which made her relax a little. Clearly the Captain was keeping her on a tight leash as the SWA had not attempted anything further over the course of the last few days. She locked her eyes onto her Captain Ukitake who was stood chatting happily away to Head Captain Kyoraku at his chair. Another had been brought in for her Captain and she did not wish to disturb the two friends, she merely offered her Captain a smile when he met her eye but he made no indication of invite. Clearly he was discussing something personal with his friend and she would not interrupt him. She made her way towards her brother and her best friend Lieutenant Abarai. Perhaps just to push her buttons or perhaps to piss off her brother Renji pulled her flush against his side in a massive hug. It had taken him a little while to get over the role she'd played in the setup between himself and Ichigo Kurosaki but after several times of telling him over and over how sorry she was he finally relented and made up with her. She shoved against his chest as she was enveloped into his scent, she wrinkled her nose. He'd obviously been training and not changed prior to the meeting and she pulled her face away from him as she twisted out of her arms.

'Mind your place Lieutenant,' her brother warned and Renji only laughed loudly and poked her square in the ribs as she leapt away from him. She wished she could have her brothers cool head alas she couldn't stop the friendly grin on her face at her childhood friends antics.

'I'm not sorry,' Renji said sharply and Rukia shook her head.

'You never are,' she laughed back at him.

'Have you heard the latest gossip from around the Seireitei?' he asked, his mouth twisting into a cruel smile. Rukias heart stopped and then exploded double time in panic, oh god? What? How could he have heard about her and Captain Hitsugaya?

'N-no?'

'Relax,' he laughed, 'it's not like it's about you.' She relaxed a little and felt her brothers' cool gaze on the side of her face as he studied her. 'I've heard that Rangiku got yelled at pretty badly by Captain Hitsugaya, not sure what over though some sort of SWA thing.'

'Oh,' she sighed in relief.

'Thought maybe you'd know more about it but some people are even saying she's going to get fired.' At these words Rukia turned her attention in the direction of the two. Toshiro was standing with his arms folded and he looked just as icy as he always did. Rukia quickly averted her gaze from him to the tall strawberry blond beside him and she did look a little more on edge. Normally she'd be happily walking around and talking to all the other lieutenants especially Izuru and Shuhei with whom she was good friends and drinking buddies with. Though she was annoyed with the woman she hoped the rumours of her getting fired weren't true. She highly doubted it, Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku were often at each others throats but the two seemed inseparable.

'So you're a member of the SWA aren't you?' Renji asked, 'any ideas?'

'None but even if I did,' her eyes flickered back to his and a cruel smirk twisted on her mouth, 'I wouldn't be discussing them at an important Captain and Lieutenant meeting.'

'Rukia knows her place Renji, it's time you learned yours.' Her brother said softly, but his tone was dangerous. Byakuya hated gossiping which was probably why Renji was doing it deliberately in front of him, he loved pushing her brothers' buttons. Not long after this comment the doors opened and the last participants from Squad Eleven finally showed up.

'The meeting will begin momentarily,' Head Captain Kyoraku called in his cheery voice. He was a stark contrast from the previous Head Captain they had had. Rukia moved into position along the line up. As an odd number division she was to stand on the Head Captains left side closest to the door. They were directly opposite Captain Kurotsuchi and his lieutenant and also opposite Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku. The Captains stood side by side and behind them and slightly to their rights were their lieutenants. Rukia was prepared to keep quiet, she didn't wish to speak unless spoken too even though Head Captain Kyoraku was a lot more laid back.

'The meeting is in session,' he called promptly clapping his hands together and grinning. Clearly he'd already started drinking today and beside him Nanao seemed to notice too, she was gritting her teeth in frustration. Rukia couldn't help the small smile that adorned her features. In a way she was rather fond of the new Head Captain. Things were less serious now that he was in charge.

'We are here to announce the official retirement of Captain Jushiro Ukitake of Squad Thirteen who will join me in drinking his way into an early grave.' There were a few chuckles around the room at the comment and Nanao gave an exasperated sigh. 'In charge of the division will be Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki who has decided to keep her position as a Lieutenant rather than stepping into the role of Captain.'

Yes that conversation had not gone along well with Captain Ukitake, she flinched as she remembered. He was strongly trying to convince her that she would excel at the test and that she was born to lead the division. He couldn't imagine anyone else taking over his life's heart and soul. She hated letting him down but she knew she'd let him down worse if she were to be named Captain, she was not strong enough yet. Yes she'd achieved bankai and yes she'd saved her brothers life in the last Quincy War but the fact of the matter was that was the first war where she was actually useful. She'd proven to be so useless almost every other time before it and she didn't feel like she wanted to be a Captain who always needed saving. She was so lost in thoughts that she didn't really hear a collective muttering around the room, the mutterings were the least of her concern. She wasn't trying to seek understanding for her decision she simply wanted to do what was best for her division and the best thing for her division was to have a Captain who was strong enough to protect them.

'Thus she will run the division as Lieutenant until another Captain is ready to take over. Any paperwork requiring signatures from the Captain of Squad Thirteen will be signed by Rukia until further notice.' This was standard and was happening with a number of the other Captainless divisions so far so it wasn't news to anyone. 'Jushiro would you like to say a few words?' she glanced up in time to see her Captain take a step forward and she smiled fondly at the back of his head which was all she could see. She could feel a set of eyes on her and she let her eyes flicker from his white locks to another head of white locks in the room and she met the cool teal gaze of Captain Hitsugaya who seemed to be trying to appraise her with a look. She quickly looked away back to her Captain, biting down on her lower lip to stop any kind of blush from spreading out over her face really all she'd done was look at him. It would be pathetic to blush from a glance.

'Yes thank you Head Captain,' Ukitake spoke, 'I have served with many of you for more years than I could possibly count, I have seen some come,' his gaze flickered in the direction of young Hitsugaya and as Rukia followed his head to glance back at him he was looking rather fondly at her Captain. 'And I have seen some go,' he spoke this time glancing down at the line of empty Captain slots. 'While I am upset to retire from my division _I_ know it will be in good hands.' He turned his head a fraction to fix her with his right eye and give her an encouraging smile that made her stand up a little straighter. 'I wish for you all to know that should you ever need me I will be here ready to serve until my last breath. That's all.' He concluded and there were soft whoops and collective murmurings of "thank you" around the room directed to him.

'Then that leaves only one other piece of official business, the feast.' Head Captain was grinning as he said it, 'it will be held this Friday in the Oiwai hall of the Division One Quarters. Only Captains and Lieutenants will be invited.'

Rukia was excited, she'd heard of the hall apparently it was grand and only ever used for celebrations among Captains. Apparently the grounds were gorgeous too, with a beautiful lake and stream and blossom trees. She was actually a little excited about seeing it now. They had their own Koi pool just like her brothers. Not like the Koi pool in their own division where the fish were stolen.

'The meeting is concluded, your time is your own.' He waved a hand to dismiss them and Rukia stood obediently by her Captains side as many came forward to thank him for his service and wish him the best.

A few people didn't come up to him though and left straight away, Captain Kurotsuchi and his Lieutenant being two of them which Rukia had expected but also Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku which had surprised her. They seemed in a bit of a hurry as they turned and left and Rukia didn't have time to try and read his face. Was he upset or did he have other things to do? She shook her head. It wasn't befitting to think little of a Captain especially one as highly respected as Captain Hitsugaya. Everyone thought little of Captain Kurotsuchi. Perhaps when Captain Ukitake had turned to him he'd gotten emotional? It wasn't exactly a word she'd use for the Captain of Ice but maybe… maybe rumours were wrong, maybe Captain Hitsugaya was a bit more sensitive than everyone thought? She tilted her head still staring at the door long after he'd left with his lieutenant. Maybe she'd ask Ukitake about it someday.

 **XxXxX**

She walked out of her bedroom, her legitimate bedroom and not just the section of her office she was using as one. The black kimono hugged her snugly and she frowned into the mirror, normally her brother had them a little less revealing to protect her modesty. So either she was putting on weight – which she was sure she wasn't – or he suddenly had changed the design measurements that he usually had the tailors work from. The silky black fabric hugged her waist and hips, highlighting and drawing attention to the way her body curved and she wasn't quite sure how she felt about it. Was there someone at this feast he was trying to set her up with? Was this another trick by the SWA? Had they somehow managed to alter the tailors' notes for her measurements? Did they pay the tailor off? She was being absurd and she knew it. If Rangiku Matsumoto was behind this then her breasts would be completely on show… or lack of. She frowned and sighed, she was a warrior and while they couldn't all be as endowed as Rangiku she did sometimes wish she had a little something extra to offer there.

She shook her head Kon had never had an issue with them. Then again it was Kon. She rolled her eyes at the thought and returned to scrutinizing the outfit. The black was broken up by snowdrop flowers and patterned by frost like snowflakes which made her smile. Her brother had clearly specified what he wanted and made her a kimono to match her division and personality.

'Miss Kuchiki, your escorts are here.' Her fourth seated officer called through the door. She heard him promptly make his way back to wherever he was on duty and she walked towards the door opening it up and stepping out into the snow. The cold temperatures they'd been having recently finally gave way to actual snow and it had fallen hard for the last two days. Everyone wandered around with thicker cloaks and scarves on over their usual uniforms but she didn't require anything of the sort. She walked towards the two tall figures and greeted them both warmly.

'Hello Nii-Sama, Renji,' she bowed her head and Renji gave a low whistle.

'Looking good Rukia,' he chuckled at her and Rukia heard her brother sigh beside her.

'You look wonderful Rukia,' Byakuya commented, holding out his arm for her to take which she did with a massive smile.

'Yeah who are you trying to impress?' Renji scoffed.

'Renji perhaps you'd be better served going ahead of us and allowing my sister and I to speak privately for a moment?'

'Alright,' Renjis voice clearly sounded like he was amused, 'I'll order us some shots of sake for when you get there Rukia.' He disappeared into the night before her brother had a chance to decline the offer on her behalf. She felt the muscles of his arm tense under his eloquent looking three part kimono.

'What do you think of the new style of dress?' he asked her starting the conversation off lightly since this was the first proper conversation they'd had since the meeting on Monday.

'I love it Nii-Sama thank you,' she squeezed his arm gently and glanced up to see him smile a little in the night.

'I want to tell you to put on a jacket,' he continued to smile and she laughed. He was clearly working harder than usual to keep the channel of communication up, potentially to try and encourage her to open up about what was bothering her. 'I also did a little research into that topic you and I spoke about when you were over for dinner.' Her head turned, he'd piqued her curiosity now.

'You did?' she questioned lightly and he nodded his head.

'Yes, it seems it is a common thing for similar zanpakuto; be it that the powers have similarities or that the embodiment of the zanpakuto have similar characteristics. For example someone may have their reiatsu mould with Renji if their zanpakuto spirit was that of a snake. Or for yourself, perhaps another ice elemental zanpakuto,' as he said it she felt her whole body stiffen. He wasn't stupid, he had his suspicions about what may or may not be happening. 'Or perhaps if young Hitsugaya came into contact with another whom had a dragon based zanpakuto. However to answer your actual question, no two lovers zanpakutos will not mingle. However I have now read several cases where a similarity in zanpakutos have caused two people to become lovers.'

'Oh,' she could feel her heart hammering in her chest. This wasn't absolute though, she'd spent decades in the Soul Society and if she kept her distance away from Captain Hitsugaya then it would never happen again. Trouble was… she wasn't sure if that made her happy or sad.

'The connection we are referring to has a name it is called "Seishin-tekina tsunagari" or is more commonly referred to as "Spiritual Connection".'

'Thank you brother,' she sighed and he brought a hand around to clasp at her hand that was wrapped around his arm. They stopped walking for a moment as he turned to her.

'I hope this helps you with whatever may be going on Rukia, you're growing up and you don't need my protection anymore. That was proven in the Quincy War when you achieved bankai to rescue me. Regardless I want you to know I am still here for you.' He reached up to gently brush a strand of loose hair that had fallen from her chopstick hairdo and tuck it behind her ear.

'Thank you Nii-Sama,' she felt happy. She was sure that her and Captain Hitsugaya would let this whole ordeal blow over and they could go back to being colleagues and she could focus her full attention on her work. She was sure… she hoped. As they turned to continue walking she couldn't help but feel a little part of her cry out in protest. A small rebellious side of her, the side that had transferred her powers to Ichigo, the side that disobeyed the Soul Society to save her friends, the side that had kissed the other guys, that side of her wanted to explore this "Spiritual Connection" that she shared with Captain Hitsugaya a little more.

It wasn't long after this conversation that they were soon at the Oiwai Hall and Byakuya led the way inside since he knew where he was going. The hall was grand. It had large marble pillars that held up the high ceiling. The ceiling had been painted with many battles of the history of the Seireitei at least all the historic battles she used to study in the academy. The white and grey marbled arches lead out into another room where a long table and chairs had been set up for them to dine, but she was wondering what function the main room had other than just a gathering and conversing place.

She was led by her brother towards her now retired Captain and Byakuya gave her arm a gentle pat as he let her go. She stepped towards her Captain who turned to greet here happily in robes of pale lilac.

'Rukia,' he reached forward and she allowed herself to be hugged by him. It was actually taking all her will now to hold back her emotions.

'Captain,' she sighed contently. His scent had always been a comforting and fresh one, if she had to place it she'd say it reminded her of pine; a scent that was always there even in the harshest of winters.

'Not anymore I am not,' he chuckled as she stepped back, 'I am just Jushiro now,' he offered a bow to Byakuya whom returned it.

'You will always be my Captain,' she said and felt her throat constrict with emotion. Where was Renji with the bloody alcohol?

'You will always be one of my favourite things about my time spent in the thirteen court guard squad.' He said it so easily but he had no idea the mental impact it had on her. She could feel a lump forming at the back of her throat as he tucked the same pesky stray strand of hair back behind her ear that Byakuya had done earlier. She couldn't even open her mouth for fear she'd burst into tears and he smiled knowingly at her. 'You've grown so much.'

'Rukia there you are,' it was the voice of her boisterous friend Renji as he came butting into the scene. Byakuya glared at him but he completely ignored it as he pressed a glass of red wine into her hand. She was thankful for the alcohol and tried to take a rather large gulp without it being obvious. Renji started to converse with Ukitake and Rukia stepped away from them a moment to allow them some time when the doors to the hall opened and she turned behind her.

Captain Hitsugaya had just arrived and he was in a kimono of pure white, his hair blended beautifully into his outfit and his teal eyes stood out stark against it even from this far away. She swallowed down another mouthful of wine, he looked annoyed about something. He did most of the time she saw him actually. From the corner of her eyes she saw the two Kotetsu sisters swoon as they stared at him and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. A few short seconds after he'd taken a couple of steps in, Rangiku came in after him, she looked stunning as always. Her long legs were revealed by a slit all the way up the side of her baby pink kimono and her breasts were on show, perhaps a little more than was really necessary for the event. Or maybe Rukia was just jealous. Captain Hitsugaya paused for a moment and turned towards his lieutenant, that's when Rukia spotted that the back of his kimono downed a beautiful pale blue dragon which made her smile. The blue matched the undershirt he wore and of course was reminiscent of Hyorinmaru.

'Who are we looking at?' Renji called loudly beside her and she jumped into the air. She'd have spilled her red wine if she hadn't already taken several large gulps out of it and she glared up at her red headed friend. 'Oh Captain Hitsugaya? Remember after the academy when you had a crush on him?'

'No,' she stated firmly hoping that no one else around them heard her loud friend. She'd been doing so well to forget her silly crush she'd had on the Captain not long after she first saw him in the Seireitei. He'd not long just been made Captain when she and Renji had arrived and of course as all young girls do, they get a stupid crush don't they? Besides it wasn't like she was the only one to have ever had a crush on him. Women fawned over him all the time he was far too handsome for his own good and the way he looked tonight only proved it. 'Enjoying a view is not a crush Renji.' She stated in a serious tone as he laughed at her, 'besides didn't someone feel a very special something for a lady who could turn into a cat?'

'You promised not to bring that up,' he hissed in her ear and she smirked into her wine as someone called out to her.

' _Ruuuuukkkkiiaaaaaa_!' she had a mental flash back to Kon and was glancing around for a flying stuffed lion plushie but there was none. The voice was strangely feminine too and as she looked over in the direction it had come from and spotted Rangiku waving manically.

'I'll see you later,' Renji said but she grabbed him by his red and black kimono and yanked him over with her.

'Hey Rangiku,' Rukia said flatly, she still hadn't forgiven the woman for locking her in a room. She was grinning manically to herself as if she too were remembering the events. 'Not done anything wrong lately have you?'

'Nope, I've been on my best behaviour, even my Captain is surprised.' She nodded her head to him and Rukia and Renji turned in time to see him being swarmed by the Kotetsu sisters. They were close enough to hear what was being said.

'You look really good Captain Hitsugaya,' lieutenant Kotetsu said as she leaned forward. Rukias eyebrows shot into her fringe, he did look good but that was a bold move from the sisters. Normally they were less obvious about their feelings than that. Perhaps things had changed since Rangiku assured them that he was straight?

'I-t-thank you?' he replied and Rukia watched as the two sisters slowly seemed to be advancing on him but for every step they took forward he took one back.

'Have you been working out Captain?' Isane Kotetsu said and she had the audacity to actually lean forward and touch his arm. Poor Captain Hitsugaya looked just as dumbstruck as Rukia felt as he continued backing up.

'You're due your full medical examination I could give it to you in private?' lieutenant Kiyone Kotetsu said.

'Don't be silly lieutenant a medical examination of a Captain should be given by another Captain. We'll have to take some… _measurements.'_ At these words there was a snort beside her and Rukia tore her eyes away from the scene towards Rangiku.

'Well now,' she was smirking at Rukia who blinked up at her in surprise, 'isn't that amusing?'

'Shouldn't you go help him?' Rukia asked staring at her dumbstruck.

'The Captains a lucky man, why would Rangiku go help him?' Renji asked looking at her curiously.

'I don't know maybe because he looks uncomfortable?' Rukia was scowling.

'Why would you care Rukia?' Rangiku asked innocently and Rukia scowled at her.

'I don't I just know that lieutenants should be loyal to their Captains and aid them in situations where they need help.'

'I trust my Captains abilities to handle two women at once,' Rangiku shrugged with a smirk and Rukias face instantly heated up… they weren't talking about battling were they?

'I-'

'Unless,' Rangiku interrupted Rukia, 'you're jealous?'

'I am not,' she barked back but the colour didn't recede from her face as the strawberry blond grinned at her.

'Does Renji know?' she asked.

'About her crush on Hitsugaya?' Renji asked turning to her with his brow raised and Rukia blanched as Rangikus face lit up.

'What!?' the strawberry blond squealed and Rukia practically jumped up and down in exasperation.

'No! NO! It was a LONG time ago,' she threw a glare at Renji who was grinning at her obvious discomfort.

'Oh pity, hey Renji want to know what happened the other week between Captain Hitsugaya and Rukia?' she was saying it to get a reaction and that's exactly what she got. Rukia was mortified, the last thing she needed was Renji knowing what the hell had happened but something… about the way he was acting threw her.

'Oh I would love to know,' he was grinning at Rukia but it was a knowing grin.

'You told him already?' Rukia hissed at Rangiku who simply shrugged.

'Not me no, I've not had the chance,' she glanced up to him and he smirked.

'I'm very in with the other SWA members,' he said it to sound cool and Rukia scowled.

'Like who? Yoruichi?' she retorted, the name was enough to draw the presence of Soi Fon and Rukia looked around to see Captain Hitsugaya being led towards the feast table by Head Captain Kyoraku as the feast was about to start.

'Come on lets go grab a seat,' Renji chuckled beside her, 'unless you'd rather go and sit beside lover boy?'

'I will freeze off the most important part of your body Renji if you say anything to anyone do I make myself clear?' she glared at him and the temperature around them seemed to fall by a few degrees.

'Perfectly,' he was still smiling though as they made their way over to sit down at the table. She sat between Renji and Rangiku and across from Byakuya and the Kotetsu sisters. She ordered another glass of red wine before the meal began. She was going to need it.

The first of many courses were brought out and everyone tucked into the feast, Rukia was down the opposite side of the table from the icy Captain who was sat between Ukitake and head Captain Kyoraku who was at the front of the table. She quickly tore her eyes away from him and tucked into the meal as she listened more than spoke to the banter happening around her. Rangiku was talking to Captain Kotetsu about her attempts to 'woo' her Captain.

'I mean, he's a pretty shy guy so you got to be forward but next time don't scare him.' She chuckled and despite Rukias pretence of uninterested she was listening intently. 'You just got to go for it with him, I think he likes a girl with a little decorum but he also needs a woman who isn't afraid to make a move on him.' She boldly stated and Rukia was sure she saw the strawberry turn towards her. 'A bit like a friend of ours demonstrated recently with that bold lip lock.'

Rukia had been in the process of swallowing down a large mouthful of food when she almost choked, she glanced fearfully across the table to her brother who met her eyes with a questioning look as she swallowed.

'Don't eat so fast Rukia,' he said softly, not to correct her decorum but because he was worried she'd choke and die on the table. How humiliating, bankai level lieutenant soul reaper, killed by a dumpling. She swallowed another large gulp of wine to wash it down as she turned to throw daggers at Rangiku.

'He'd also need someone honest,' the tall woman said as she turned back towards Captain Kotetsu. Rukia was pleased that Renji had engaged her brother in conversation to her left so she could listen more intently to what Rangiku was saying. 'If he's left guessing stuff he over thinks things.'

'That's good advice Rangiku,' Captain Kotetsu said as she sat back on her chair thoughtfully. It was good advice, so perhaps Rukias thoughts from the meeting had been correct? If he was prone to over thinking things then he would likely be quite a sensitive guy? She glanced down the table to where the tiny man sat in between the two older men. There was a glass of white wine in front of him and he had a kind smile on his face that made him look a lot more attractive than his usual frowns. As if sensing she was looking at him he glanced down the table at her, but this time she didn't look away. She offered him a shy smile and he offered one back at her. Her heart felt like it was being thrust into her throat and even from just a smile across the table she could feel her reiatsu prickle, like it wanted to reach out to him. She felt heat creeping up her neck and she turned back towards the others, noticing that her brother was watching her intently. Perhaps he'd felt her reiatsu? He knew the feel of it better than anyone except maybe Ichigo.

'If you like him,' Renji said so quietly in her ear that no one else could possible hear him, 'then you should go for it.' Perhaps it was the wine but she could feel butterflies rising in the pit of her stomach.

'He might not like me,' she muttered back, no one could hear the conversing friends over the loud strawberry blond to her right anyway who was casually talking about her woes of getting ready.

'He'd have to be crazy not to like you Rukia.' Renji said and he offered her a kind smile as he pulled back, she smiled back to him. The food just kept coming and while some people seemed to have given up eating she kept going. She often trained with troops of her own division so she could eat and eat and never put on any weight, she just loved food and her brother knew that. He often had to remind her to slow down though when she went over to his and it was just the two of them he'd encourage her bad habits by letting her finish his own untouched food directly from his plate. It was perhaps one of few moments they shared together where he did not force the noble name onto how she behaved.

The meal continued for a long time after and Rukia decided it best to stop eating when she realised no one else was. It was then that Head Captain Kyoraku stood up and everyone fell into silence. He held up his drink for a toast and everyone lifted their glasses.

'To Ukitake, may you have a long and joyous retirement,' once he said the simple line everyone drunk deeply from their glasses and Rukia finished off the second glass of wine. As soul reapers it took a lot to get them drunk, so she wasn't feeling anything more than a slight heat in her cheeks and a light buzz at the back of her head… she also couldn't control the way her eyes now often wandered down the table to the Captain nestled beside Ukitake. Okay so maybe regardless of being soul reappears they could get a little merry.

'Now, onto the proper part of the feast,' the Head Captain grinned at them, 'bring on the alcohol,' as he said it the harsh lights of the place seemed to dim and musicians flooded into the main room to strike up some songs. Rukia grinned as she rose from her chair and everyone started to do the same.

'I'll go get us some more wine Rukia,' Rangiku smirked and leapt away. She watched the strawberry blond go and didn't think anything of it. When she returned she noticed that she took a glass over towards Toshiro and watched them exchange a few words before the blond made her way back towards Rukia. She took the glass of red wine with a smile, watching as the Captain sniffed suspiciously at his own and the tried a taste. She chuckled into hers as she drunk a few steady mouthfuls of it. It must have been a different wine to what she had before because it tasted different. He moved so fast she didn't get a chance to see him until a strong cold hand had wrapped its way around her arm to pull the glass away from her face. Rukia started and stared toward Captain Hitsugaya with a questioning look, but he was glaring directly at Rangiku who stood looking innocent in the corner.

'What did you put in them Matsumoto?' he asked and Rukia felt her head spin. Byakuya was there in an instant removing the glass from her grip before she dropped it and he sniffed it before turning to glare at the busty blond. Rukias vision was going blurry and her cheeks were soon on fire. She didn't understand what all the fuss was about… she felt good. Like really _good._

Head Captain Kyoraku made his way over and he slung an arm around Rukias neck as Hitsugaya let go of her arm. She turned her blurry gaze to older man, she never realised how fond of him she was.

'You're a much better Head Captain than the last Head Captain,' she slurred at him and he chuckled before Byakuya stepped forward.

'I would like to take Rukia home,'

'Home? The party just started,' he said abashed.

'She's had her drink spiked,' her brother glared over at Rangiku who was now being scolded by Hitsugaya.

'She's fine look at her, she's just relaxed. You don't have my permission to leave yet,' Head Captain Kyoraku winked at Byakuya who growled and walked after him into the crowed of bodies.

'My head feels funny,' she mumbled and went to take a step towards the back door to get some fresh air when she nearly fell. In an instant a set of cool hands were on her arm steadying her.

'I'll take her outside until Captain Kuchiki can get permission to leave, then we'll be having a talk Matsumoto.' He said and Rukia frowned down at him as he led her outside.

'Don't be too mad with her,' she giggled a little as they finally stepped out into the wonderful snowy grounds of the beautiful hall. 'She means well.'

'Sometimes I wish she'd mean well in other ways,' he sighed and he sounded exasperated, the advice of Ukitake rung in her ears, reminding her to have fun.

'Hey now,' she reached around and poked his side through his kimono giggling at his reaction. 'You need to loosen up,' she sighed and sat down in the snow quite happily in her element. She wasn't quite sure if he looked apprehensive or not but he didn't reply back to her as she flopped down fully into the snow. If anything else he looked a little amused as she began to wave her arms in the element creating a snow angel of sorts in the untouched flurry. She couldn't move her legs though because the bottom of her kimono was too restrictive. She sat back up and turned to look down at it with a grin. It was pretty but now the snow clung to the back of her hair dampening it, which also didn't bother her in the slightest. She hadn't really noticed before now but their reiatsu was prickling again.

'What's going on with that,' she waved her arms at the air between them.

'With what?' his voice sounded a little amused again.

'The reiatsu thingy, the spiritual connection whatever-' she continued to wave her arms. 'How come it never happened to us before? Like when we were in the world of the living on that mission together?'

'It's likely it was activated by that kiss,' he shrugged his shoulders as he said it but she could see a different emotion in his strong teal eyes as he stared at her.

'Mmmm,' she mumbled her eyes glazing over as she remembered the kiss, 'that was a good kiss.'

Shock crossed his face first and he clearly tried to compose himself, as she prepared a snowball behind her back. She started and glanced over his shoulder.

'What is that?' she called and he quickly turned to see what she was referring too when she tossed the snowball at the back of his head. It hit him with a delicate thud and melted into his soft looking white spikes as he turned back around to look at her. She was already gathering up snow in her hands and grinned up at him.

'Oh no, the Icy Captain has been challenged. How embarrassing, to be beaten in your own element Captain?' her words were sent to tease him as she stood in the snow.

'You have no idea lieutenant Kuchiki, with whom you are messing,' he drawled but a smirk was on his face. They moved at the exact same time, flash stepping away from each other. She had the advantage of already having a snowball ready but _damn_ was he fast. He skidded sideways in the powder drawing it into his hand to form some balls quickly so that when he stopped and crouched ready to spring he already had three snowballs. Bloody prodigy.

The first one grazed her ear as she moved last second out of its way. She hadn't anticipated his speed. It made sense given his height or perhaps those luscious white spikes simply made him aerodynamic? The second one caught her arm as she danced out of its way and behind a thick trunk of a nearby blossom tree. The reiatsu was still crackling in the air around her and she was sure she could feel Sode no Shirayuki buzzing with delight somewhere inside her. Her zanpakuto also seemed to be helping her for at the last moment a direct link via their reiatsu had Rukia jumping out of the way of a particularly nasty thud which hit the tree exactly where her head had been two seconds before. There was a chuckle that sounded delicately like the tinkle of frost and she turned too late, bringing an arm up to shield her face as a snowball collided with it.

'I can't run in this Kimono,' she hissed to herself. Her vision was hazy from the alcohol too and her head was still spinning.

'What was it you said Kuchiki? That you'd beat me in my own element?' a voice chuckled behind her and she flash stepped out of the way before a ball could be thrown at her current location. He was just toying with her, this wasn't a serious fight. Not yet anyway.

'If your lieutenant had not spiked my drink,' she slurred a pounding resonating in her head, 'I would not be making this so easy for you.'

'Are you always prone to excuses?' he was teasing her now and she spotted him as he slowed for but a second. She threw a ball to his right and he easily stepped out of the way with a smile on his face. Not anticipating her plan that ball had been used as a distraction as she flash stepped close to him and tossed another that literally grazed his cheek as he leapt back. She smirked even intoxicated she could surprise him. They were both gone again in an instant and their reiatsu was crackling between them the more they carried on their silly little snowball fight.

She giggled to herself as she stepped up beside the trunk of a tree her violet eyes scanning the grounds for him when he appeared to her left. She threw the current snowball she had as fast as she could but like a show off he caught it in his hands added it to the ball he already had and send it straight back her way in a matter of milliseconds and it caught her directly on her left shoulder.

'That's it, it's on now,' she growled down at her attire. She could just take the dress off right? It was getting in her way and she needed to win. She remembered Rangikus dress and how it had the slit up the side. That would make it much easier to move. She reached down and tore at the side of the dress, the tear coming quite far up; further up than intended.

'R-Rukia,' it had been the first time she'd heard him use her first name and she looked up to see him skidding towards her. His hands came out to stop her current actions against her dress but he judged the distance wrong in his haste and they were both sent tumbling to the floor. Well… she grabbed him down with her. His hands came out to stop from crushing her as they both landed in the soft snow underfoot. The air around them was on fire but it was like the burn one would get from ice rather than heat. He was so close, too close. His breath ghosted over her cheek as he leaned back to look at her.

'Are you alright?' he asked, she noticed that there was colour dusting his cheeks but she wasn't sure what put it there. It looked good on him, like the glow someone normal would get after hours spent out in the snow. She could feel the power of his reiatsu mingling with her own, hauling them - urging them together. She took a sharp intake of breath and nodded her head.

'I'm sorry,' he made to get up but something was holding him in place, she realised it was her. Her two hands had fisted his kimono stopping him from moving. Before she could stop herself she pulled him down to meet her lips effectively crushing them together. Their reiatsu exploded in the air once more, as if both their zanpakuto were rejoicing. His lips were cold and soft exactly how she remembered them and she was just about to coax his mouth open and deepen the kiss when he quickly pulled away.

'I-I can't,' he gasped, 'you've had your drink spiked, it would be improper-'

'Shut up and kiss me,' she snapped at him as her arms came back up and pulled him back down to meet her lips again. He seemed like he wanted to protest but instead he moulded helplessly against her. She let her hands wander up and down his back pulling him flush against her. His pelvis was somewhere between her legs which she realised probably wasn't appropriate but it was so hard to concentrate on those details when their lips were moving together as one. She felt his tongue boldly swipe against her lower lip and she opened up to allow him in, his breath and his tongue flooded her mouth and she couldn't help a needy moan that gurgled in the back of her throat. She met his tongue with her own which tentatively stroked against his before he deepened the kiss and applied a little more urgency. Soon the two appendages were dancing between their mouths until they broke for air. The reiatsu around them was hugging her from every direction and drawing her into him. She glanced up to see if she could physically see their reiatsu when she felt his lips on her neck. She froze at the feeling, the cool lips moved against her skin leaving a burning trail as he licked and kissed his way up and down the exposed flesh. He paused for a moment to brush a loose strand of hair away from her neck before he went back to ravishing it again.

Now something new was happening to her, she could feel a burning desire in the pit of her stomach. Something she'd never felt before. Between her legs she could feel herself pulsing with need, her walls aching for something. She swallowed thickly and let out a delicate moan just as his mouth came back up to hers. The kiss was sweet, like he was trying to pour some tender care into it. She let him take the lead because honestly? At this point? She'd let him do whatever he wanted to her. Her body was responding in a needy way as she could feel her legs subconsciously widening invitingly. He adjusted his position and she could feel him pressing up against her. It felt like there was something in his pocket but she couldn't tell what it was. She felt bold enough to gently nip at his bottom lip and suck it into her mouth as she abused it before letting it go. One of his hands was against her cheek and she wasn't sure when he'd done that. His touch was so delicate and soft she could barely feel it at all.

'Sorry to interrupt.' They broke apart instantly and Captain Hitsugaya was quickly scampering to his feet, his face on fire as the two of them gazed up at an unimpressed looking Byakuya and a wildly grinning and ecstatic looking Rangiku.

'Rukia we now have permission to leave.' Her brother stated as Captain Hitsugaya leaned forward to help Rukia to her feet. She took his hand and gracefully got up. Whatever Rangiku gave her was wearing off because she was feeling a little shaky and hot all over her body… or maybe that was just from the kiss?

'What happened to your dress?' he asked, his eyes flashing a warning towards Captain Hitsugaya whom she felt the need to defend.

'I did it myself Nii-Sama I am sorry, we had a snowball fight and I couldn't run in the dress, the Captain here tried to stop me. It's how we ended up in the snow.' She could tell her brother was angry at her and she wasn't looking forward to his wrath but she was also aware of the fact that Captain Hitsugaya still had not let go of her hand.

'Was that why your reiatsu was flailing all over the place?' Rangiku chimed in with amusement. Perhaps Hitsugaya had tossed her a glare because she suddenly shut her mouth.

'Come Rukia, let me get you home.' Byakuya sent a look in Captain Hitsugayas direction but she wasn't sure what for. She moved towards her brother and felt the frosty Captains hand let go of her at the last possible moment, like he wanted to hang on. She turned to him as her brother led her to a back exit from the grounds, those teal eyes were wide and there was a lot of emotion in them that she was not in the proper state to read. She offered him a rather shy smile as she turned to face her brothers back.

'I will have you stay in the Manor tonight to ensure you are alright in the morning before you leave.' It was an order, not a request and she knew better than to try to decline. She followed behind him without a word, her mind working double time to catch up with everything that had happened. She could feel her mind clearing and she thought back to the events that had just happened. What the hell had she done? She watched her brothers back apprehensively. She'd put herself in a hell of a situation because now… now no matter what happened she could be in for heartbreak. She felt a lump form at the back of her throat. Her brother was going to tell her that as a noble she could not date a non noble. If by some miracle he did let her, there's a strong chance that Captain Hitsugaya may not be interested and he was only doing what felt right in the heat of the moment.

'I am sorry Nii-Sama,' she finally said, her voice broke a little at the end. It caused the noble to pause and sigh as he turned back around to look at her, he didn't look angry.

'I wish you'd have told me first Rukia about your feelings. I understand it can be difficult to discuss.' She looked down at her feet, she hated when her brother was disappointed in her. 'Tell me how you feel? Because Captain Hitsugaya does not strike me as the kind of man to take advantage of an intoxicated woman, which makes me believe you made the first move.'

'I-' she could feel her eyes prickle and her throat constrict. Why was this so damn hard? 'I like him,' she whispered and she scowled at herself. It was the first time she'd even admitted it to herself. 'I like him a lot.'

'He was the reason you were asking about the Seishin-tekina tsunagari connection?'

'Yes,' she whispered and he could tell she was feeling vulnerable so he walked back to her and put an arm around her shoulder pulling her into his side. 'Are you going to tell me I can't see him again?' she asked, her voice cracking on the last word.

'You are a woman now Rukia and quite able to make your own decisions.' His reply hung in the air between them for a while and she was waiting for a 'but' however one didn't come.

'Wait… but he's not a noble?' she squirmed out of her brothers' arms to look up at him and he met her gaze with his own cool chocolate one.

'I am aware of this, however,' he folded his arms into the opposite sleeves of his kimono, 'young Captain Hitsugaya has proven his loyalty many times to the Seireitei. He has fought many battles, he was the first Captain to suspect Ichimaru of treason. When he did, he fought bravely to defeat him. He happily took up residency in the world of the living to aid in our fight against Aizen and defeated many arancar. He also achieved a mature bankai to aid in the Qunicy war. On top of all this he cleared the academy in a year and has been the youngest in history to ever achieve shikai, bankai and Captaincy.' Listening to Byakuya talk about all his accomplishments put into light just how important Captain Hitsugaya was to the Seireitei and how out of her league he actually was. She tried not to let that thought cloud her mind too much as Byakuya finished. 'So while he may not be a noble he has proven himself – in my eyes – worthy enough to enter into a physical relationship with you if and only if it is what you desire.'

'I-' she could barely speak, her heart was thudding in her chest and her head felt like it was spinning.

'I will support your decision and I am sure young Captain Hitsugaya would too. All I ask is that next time please come and speak with me,' he continued to gaze at her she nodded her head. They started walking again and he allowed her the time to think.

Every time she closed her eyes to blink she could see his face as if it were printed in her memory. His skin was smooth like a fresh sheet of untouched ice and his lips a pale pink. His eyes were stunning of course, large teal eyes framed by intensely thick black lashes. Then there were the small things to notice, small in detail but huge in what they told; the fact he'd rushed to her to stop her tearing her dress. He respected her modesty and respected her body. He'd tried to pull away because she was intoxicated and he'd not let go of her hand until the very last moment when she was walking away from him. Rangiku must have been right about him over thinking things. There were thoughts flickering through those giant teal irises when she was being led away by her brother. His reputation was incorrect. He wasn't a stone cold war machine who spent his free time shouting at his lieutenant while being cold and distant with everyone else. He was sensitive and caring and maybe, just maybe Rukia would like to see a little more of that side of him.

 **XxXxX**

 **As always please go and read the counterpart fic; 'Mind of an Ice Prince' by Geishaaa and please review both! It's free to leave a review and you don't even need to have an account / be signed in! It keeps us posting and updating!**


	3. In Hindsight He Rather Suited Pink

**A massive thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It keeps us posting! Thank you mbravesgirl7, Daisy Rhine, Andrey258, Icless, apple21, that 1 person, Minmey, and the 3 guests! It seriously means so much to us that you all took the time to put your thoughts down for us!**

 **For those of you worried about the story being left (sounds like you've had your heart broken a couple of times now) this will not happen with us :) we will update a random point on the weekend each week but we've actually only got 2 chapters left after this one and one of them is a short epilogue.**

 **Minmey (recent guest who reviewed)**

 **Your review caught my attention but as you do not have an account I must reply here to you. It's strange that you like yaoi and yet are a straight shipper for the Bleach world, there are so many good yaoi ships in bleach! If you ever find yourself curious check out my other fics. I mostly specialise in yaoi shippings of Toshiro! Thanks for your review my friend! Please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Thank you all for your continued support and as always please don't forget to read 'Mind of an Ice Prince' by Geishaaa!**

 **XxXxX**

It was the thick clouds of ash and dust that scared her most. There was a complete lack of moisture in the air and thus her bankai would suffer, if she called it forward now she could easily shatter. Killing herself and her opponent in one go. There was also something else stopping her. She glanced down to see her chest badly slashed and she was bleeding through into the black material of her shihakusho. She shuddered, she was cold. She didn't fear death but there were so many other things she'd wanted to do in life. She never got a chance to work towards Captaincy, never got the chance to marry or have children. She never got the chance to fall in love or have her heart broken, never got the chance to tell her brother how much he meant to her. She could feel the tears prickling in the backs of her eyes as she stared up at the massive monstrous hallow that had done this to her. It reached back a sharp pointed stinger that was on the end of long hooked arm and it roared its terrifying roar. It was ready to pierce her directly through her chest and she closed her eyes as she awaited the finishing blow. Then she felt a familiar presence, her eyes opened in time to see a soul flash by her slashing the hallow clean in two with speed she could never hope to achieve.

'Nii-Sama!' she called, she needed him to be careful this hallow was tougher than it looked but her body was slipping sideways and her vision was going blurry. She couldn't help him and she was now worried that they'd both die in this horrible place. Another slash and the entire hallow dissipated, he'd made it look so easy, so effortless. Then he stopped in front of her, his haori billowing in the wind and he turned around to face her. Her eyes went wide. It was not Byakuya. It was Captain Hitsugaya. Hyorinmaru slashed through the air and in the distance she could hear the dragon roar its victory. His hair was gently dancing in the breeze and stood out a startling white against the blackened sky. Giant teal eyes looked at her with a mixture of concern and care as he bent by her side. He reached out under her and lifted her up easily into her arms as if she weighed nothing to him. He then used shunpo to lead them away from the devastation. He wasn't looking at her as he carried her off but there was a small smile around his lips, like he was happy that he had been the one to save her.

'T-Toshiro?' she asked, snuggling into his chest and feeling his arms tighten around her. It had not been her brother who had saved her this time. It had been her lover.

Rukia woke with a start and glanced around the room. Her room, her old room at least. She brought a hand up to her head where she felt a wet cloth had already been placed and she pulled it off onto the floor. Sunlight was streaming in from outside and she could hear the birds chirping away. She didn't give a thought to the time yet as her mind went back over the dream she'd just had. What the hell had that meant? Her cheeks burned as she recalled the events from the previous night and she groaned as she fell back down into her bed. Why would she have a dream like that? His presence in her dream had been so comforting, like they'd been lovers for years but that didn't make sense… when she thought she was dying she was saying how she hadn't had a chance to fall in love or marry so what sense did that make? She scowled, why did dreams have to be so damn confusing? And yet… he'd looked good in her dream. She pulled the covers up over her face. She didn't need to think about that right now. She didn't need to think about how good he looked because once she started to think that she wouldn't be able to stop herself and that's how she'd gotten herself into that position last night in the first place.

She had been so thankful for the conversation that she'd had with her brother, but now… that she had his 'permission' she could act on these feelings. Because she did have feelings, they were there and the more she thought about Captain Hitsugaya the more she could feel them growing. Now with permission, meant she could… pursue these feelings but she wasn't quite sure she was ready for heartbreak or rejection.

Yet there was something nipping at the back of her head, she shuffled around in the covers. It was Sode no Shirayuki she seemed to be trying to remind her of something. Rukia felt a tug in her gut and closed her eyes. Her zanpakuto was transporting her back to the kiss, reminding her of the part towards the end when he'd slowed it down, cupped her cheek and made it more sensual. She felt a small pang in her chest and Sode no Shirayuki sat with a smug buzz at the back of her head as she opened her eyes. Perhaps he did care.

'Why do you care?' she hissed to her zanpakuto spirit. 'Do you have a crush on a dragon?' she scowled to herself. An image of Hyorinmaru's human form appeared in her mind for a second along with some rather dirty thoughts and she shook her head. 'Oh god, I don't want to know, forget I said anything.' She growled to her zanpakuto spirit that seemed to be laughing in her ear.

She sighed, she'd wait and see if he made a move and if he didn't she'd wait for a couple of weeks before talking to him. Oh god what if he did make a move? She remembered the kiss and felt her whole body heat up the moment she reminisced about it. It had been one hell of a kiss, certainly the best kiss she'd ever had but… the way their reiatsu behaved just meant… well it was hard to control bodily urges. She flushed and pressed the covers into her own face, as if they could absorb the heat directly out of her cheeks. If she were to be… intimately involved, she'd have to re-educate herself on how the process worked. She'd had one class of it back in the academy but that was going back decades and decades now and she wasn't sure how much he knew about that… situation? She couldn't rely purely on his knowledge though he was a prodigy. Perhaps he was a virgin too? She scoffed, it was highly unlikely. He was incredibly sought after by both genders. He could have almost anyone anytime he wanted though he didn't strike her as the kind of guy to do that. It was likely that he had been in that situation before though. So she needed her own knowledge but she wasn't sure how much she'd be able to find out in the ancient old libraries and like HELL was she going to ask advice from anyone, ever.

She pulled the covers away when she felt it was safe enough and sat up once again, glancing out the window. All she could see was the blue sky and a white cloud floating by. The temperature was still low because she felt comfortable and that was only the case when the temperatures were at least 4 degrees or less. It was time to get up, she had work waiting for her back at her division and she didn't want to have her first day as head of the division spent in bed. She got up and got changed into one of her spare shihakusho that she left at the manor.

By the time she left the room one of the servants came to inform her that Byakuya had already returned to his office and that he did not expect her to stay. The servant in question was going to send a message that Rukia was awake and well.

She made her way back towards her division but as she was directly across the centre of Squad One she decided to take a short cut. It was already well after 10am and it would not do her well to be anymore late than she already was. She used shunpo to move as quickly as she could, most of the places were deserted but there were a few blurred faces here or there when something caught her eye and she slowed to a stop. It was the Seireitei library. The public one for all soul reapers to access, it had information on generic history and events as well as everything they'd need to know about being a soul reaper and warrior. She faltered… wondering if they had any books… that would help educate her. She felt her cheeks flush and quickly made her way into the building. It was a working day so highly unlikely she'd see anyone she knew.

Too embarrassed to ask someone for help she spent a bit of time wandering the corridors of books until she located a section that could be what she was looking for. At least if the images were anything to go by. She made her way down the isle and glanced at some of the sides of the books trying to make out the titles.

'Sexual History of the Seireitei'

'Getting to know your body'

'Sex and the Shinigami'

She glanced around, her ears straining to hear any single sound of approaching footsteps but the place was eerily silent. She slipped 'Sex and the Shinigami' off the shelf and opened it at a random page. She instantly felt her face heat up and she gulped, this one had diagrams. She blinked stupidly down at it and turned a few pages. It had information on both the male and female reproductive system as well and how to 'stimulate' each… she turned a few more pages. Okay there were poses… different… positions. She closed it quickly out of embarrassment and it made a noise that echoed off of the ancient walls. She felt her cheeks flush more and glanced back at it. The good thing was it wasn't easy to spot. It had a plain blood red covering with just the title written in an elegant golden scrawl on the top and on the spine. She hastily glanced further down the row of books and found another that matched what she was looking for.

'Of Children and Shinigami'

It was a book all about how female soul reapers could never get pregnant and she slipped it off the shelf as well making her way back through the shelves. It would be a good idea to grab a third random one for the top of the pile just in case she run into anyone she knew. She grabbed the first non sex related book she could reach and threw it on top of the pile before dashing to the exit.

'Hey Rukia!'

FUCK! NO! FUCK OFF.  
FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK.

She turned around and tried to offer a smile as her tall crimson haired friend came bounding over to her with a grin on his face.

'What are you doing here?' Renji asked and she swallowed thickly and nodded to the books in her arms.

'Getting ready to take over a division what does it look like?'

'Oh yeah of course,' he slapped his forehead and glanced down at the first book and the only one she had on display.

'And the "History of Hilt Handling" is going to help you with that?' he raised a questioning brow.

'Yes…' she felt colour rise into her cheeks, 'because to understand my soldiers zanpakutos I must learn as much about every aspect of them as I can.'

'If that's the case why are you blushing?'

'Because you're annoying me.'

'Uhu… what other books have you got there?'

'Mind your own business Renji,' but he grabbed them out of her hands at the same time as she reached for her zanpakuto and he burst out laughing when he saw the two titles.

'Sex and the Shinigami?' he laughed loudly, 'oh my oh my oh my why on earth would you need a book like _that?'_ He continued to laugh as Rukia scrambled the books up and pointed her zanpakuto directly at his throat.

'Don't you say a word to anyone or I will cut off your favourite limb.'

'Is that?' he could barely speak between his deep breaths as he continued to laugh, 'is that to give you some ideas with Captain Hitsugaya? Some poses? Are you really going to FUCK Captain Hitsugaya?' he'd said it loud enough and she felt her entire face burning as the sound of other people approaching hit her ears. No the last thing she needed was to be discovered after her obnoxious friend had just shouted _that_ out.

'Dance, Sode no Shirayuki.'

Rukia had been thankful to get back to her barracks. She closed the door and leaned back against it breathing heavily; mostly from embarrassment. Renji had deserved that, she thought to herself as she walked around the desk and placed the books on it. The hilt… whatever one was roughly shoved aside and she pulled the other two forward, deciding to start with the 'Of Children and Shinigami' book since it seemed less intimidating.

She read for a couple of hours, rather surprised by what she'd learned and what they'd left out of actually teaching at the academy. The basics of it were that no women Shinigami were reproductively able to have children because they did not have 'monthly cycles' their bodies were designed for combat very much like men. In the human world, women had 'periods' which was when a woman would produce an egg and if not fertilized it would cause bleeding. This happened once a month and Rukia found it fascinating.

For any Shinigami wanting to have children they had to approach the Captain of Squad four and start a series of drugs that would trigger this process for them, the opposite of what human women would do where they'd go to their 'Doctor' to get drugs to _stop_ their cycle and prevent pregnancy. However the only Shinigami allowed to have children were those of noble families it seemed and that's why there were virtually no children Shinigami around. Rukia paused trying to remember if she'd ever seen a child Shinigami before and she hadn't. The only one she'd ever seen was Toshiro when he'd joined because of how gifted and powerful he was, he was very much a child at the time. She felt her cheeks flush and she bit her lip. He wasn't a child anymore though. She closed over the book and set it on top of the other and put them to the side as she went about making a cup of tea. There was a gentle knock on her door.

'Rukia?' the familiar voice called and she smiled.

'Come in Captain Ukitake,' she said turning to the door as the older man came in. She was around the L shaped corner where the couches were and he came around to smile at her.

'You know I am not a Captain anymore, please call me Jushiro,' he smiled.

'Alright Jushiro,' the name felt strange on her lips, 'come and have a seat can I make you some tea?'

'Some tea would be excellent thank you.'

'What brings you here?' she turned to him and he smiled up at her.

'I heard what happened with the drink last night and I wanted to make sure you were alright?' his eyes were full of nothing but care and she felt a warmth pool in her stomach as affection flooded her for the older man.

'I am fine thank you, but you shouldn't have come it is a long walk from Squad One.' She turned to him and frowned, she couldn't help but worry about him.

'You need not worry about me,' he chuckled as he sat back, 'I actually think the alcohol helped with the coughing.' She frowned. Head Captain Kyoraku was _not_ going to be a good influence for her Captain.

'As long as you are well and happy that is all I care about,' she replied and he chuckled.

'Forget me, an old fool, how are you?' he seemed to be eying her suspiciously but with a smile. This had nothing to do with Renji so what would elect a smile like that from him?

'I am just the same as I always am,' she poured them out some tea and handed him a cup that he sipped at slowly. 'Why do you ask?'

'No reason,' but he still seemed a little amused. Eventually she sighed.

'What is it that you know?'

'That a certain Captain and my favourite lieutenant shared a kiss in the snow last night.'

'Who told you?' she felt the colour drain from her face as he grinned at her.

'Oh no one told me, I had my suspicions when I felt your reiatsu combining with young Toshiros reiatsu. Now you've just confirmed my suspicions.' He chuckled and she sighed desperately. Her Captain was always an intelligent man who knew her well and he was close to Captain Hitsugaya as well so it didn't surprise her.

'Yes we did kiss,' she finally admitted glancing over his shoulder and allowing herself a chance to collect her thoughts before she met his gaze again.

'And how do you feel about it?' he asked.

'I don't know, I haven't even had a chance to discuss with him yet,' she rubbed a hand across her brow and sipped at her tea.

'Well now, I am sure the two of you will work things out. I just came by to say that I was happy for you and I really hope you two get together, as the young kids say – I ship it.' He chuckled and she couldn't help but laugh as well. 'Did I get it right?'

'Ship? Yes you did,' she couldn't help the fond smile on her face as she rolled her eyes. He finished his tea and was overcome by another coughing fit but any attempt to try and pour him a glass of water or another cup of tea was brushed aside.

'No, no, I must be off, I have more sleep to get.' He heaved himself from the couch and Rukia got up and followed him to the door. He reached over and engulfed her into a hug which she returned, burying her face into his shihakusho. It was odd seeing him without his Captains haori but as long as he was happy that was the main thing. 'Take care Rukia, I will return to visit again soon.' With that he was gone and Rukia watched as the older male walked back in the direction of his old living quarters. She watched until he was out of sight then closed the door with a sigh, she had more studying to do and she was feeling brave enough to reach for the other book now.

The book was... informative, to say the least. She was glad she was alone, the book was propped open on her desk and she was pouring over it. It felt uncomfortable even reading about this stuff but how much more uncomfortable would it be to get into the situation and not have a clue what she was doing? She lifted the book and tilted her head curiously to the side. They didn't have any real life pictures which made this harder. All there was were illustrations and descriptions.

They didn't paint a particularly pleasant image of what a penis looked like and she could feel her cheeks flushing as she tried to fully understand. She'd worked out about fifteen minutes ago - while reading a previous chapter - that the thing she'd felt in Toshiros pocket had in fact been his- well let's just say she knew what it was. She had never felt so hot in her life. The embarrassment was sweeping off her in roles and she shuffled uncomfortably in her seat as she flicked through another few pages. What would her brother think of her reading a book like this? She hoped Renji didn't dare open his mouth, hopefully by sending him to squad four she'd made her thoughts on the matter very clear.

Okay, so the testicles were what produced the sperm, they hung outside of the body for temperature purposes? She frowned, did that mean Toshiros would be different given the fact that he was also an ice elemental Shinigami? She shook her head, her cheeks burning; now was not the time to think of the differences. She was just merely educating herself on the basics. She traced a finger down the page to highlight the spot she'd just been at. She was taking notes so she could have the book checked out for as little a time as possible. The last thing she needed was someone else looking for the book only to be told that she had it.

She had been so distracted she hadn't even felt Toshiro approach and when the knock sounded on the door her eyes went wide. She jumped from her chair knocking it over in a fluster and quickly pulled the books from her desk into her desk drawer, hastily slamming it shut. Her notes she gathered up into her arms quickly along with random other bits of paperwork in her haste and shoved those in a different drawer, closing it with so much force that her bottle of ink spilled across several sheets of untouched reports.

'Shit,' she hissed as she tried to mop it up.

Her cheeks were on fire and her entire body radiating embarrassment. Her eyes did a final sweep of the desk, there was nothing at all there to indicate what she had just been looking at. 'C-Come in!' She shouted over to the door, her stomach twisting in nerves at the thought of seeing him after last night as she hastily tried to clean up the ink spillage.

She heard the sound of the door sliding back and saw him enter her office but she didn't look at him quite yet. Why couldn't she cool down her own cheeks? What was the point of having a bloody ice elemental zanapkuto if you couldn't cool your own face down? She finished mopping up a little bit of ink from one of the reports as best she could as he said her name.

'Rukia?' Her eyes snapped up to his, those giant beautiful teal eyes. Fuck, why did he have to look so flawless all the time? Couldn't he ever just look a mess? She took in the sight of the Captain and he seemed a little amused, it was hard to tell. 'Are you alright?' he asked.

'Oh, um yes, I,' she pretended to continue mopping up the ink and threw the rag into the bottom drawer of her desk. Why did her cheeks heat up more from just the simple question of being asked if she was alright? 'I'm fine,' she straightened up a little and looked back up at him. 'How are you?' she took a step back away from the desk and nearly tripped over the over turned chair, completely forgetting that it had fallen. She put a hand out quickly against the wall to steady herself as she stooped to pick it up and felt Sode no Shirayuki laughing hysterically somewhere in the back of her mind.

She was hissing at her own zanapakuto spirit at the back of her mind as she brought the chair up into its rightful position.

'I'm good,' he drawled, 'I actually just came from your brothers division.' She tucked the chair delicately under the desk as he replied. Her eyes snapped back to his, noticing that he'd stepped a little further forward into the office.

'You went to see my brother?' she blinked. He hadn't exactly said it like that. He'd simply said he'd gone to the division but she was asking more for clarification. Why would he have gone to see her brother? Perhaps to apologise for what had happened the night before? The thought made her frown. What had happened the night before had been completely her fault. 'If it was about last night, it was completely my fault. I told him that.'

His body language instantly surprised her. He looked at his feet like a school boy in trouble and something she'd often done many times with her brother. She was frowning playing back over what she'd just said to make the sudden change and blinked. Rangikus advice had been; be honest. He over thinks things, was that what he was doing right now, over thinking things?

'I know you told him it was your fault, but I should have taken better care of you,' he muttered softly, speaking more to his feet than to her, 'I'm sorry for taking advantage if you.' She blinked at him as he looked back up at her. Those large teal eyes locking onto her own and she shook her head.

'You didn't take advantage of me,' she used the authoritative tone she usually only reserved for her soldiers. She needed him to understand that he had done nothing wrong. 'I kissed you.' She bit the inside of her lip, something about his reaction was making her feel bold but she could feel heat creeping back up her neck. 'And I'm glad I did,' she cleared her throat instantly and looked back over her desk. Some of the papers were missing that she had been doing, she probably stuffed them in the drawer with her notes. She was desperately trying to take her mind off of things, at least the ink wouldn't have damaged her had work from yesterday morning. She moved a piece of paper, twisting it to read the heading. She wasn't looking at him again, she was very good at it. It was like a skill. There were plenty of other interesting things on her desk after all.

Her desk was interesting. There was a lot of lovely paperwork sitting there to distract her from looking at him right now.

'I'm glad you did too,' he spoke up, his voice coming out a little louder now and when she glanced at him from the corner of her eye she saw him give a shy smile.

'So um,' she knew it was time to be an adult about this. She walked around the other side of her desk and leaned against the corner of it as she eyed the door at the side of his head. Now she couldn't distract herself by the papers. 'Did you just come here to tell me you went over to see my brother?' she asked, hoping to draw out the real reason for his visit.

'Well I did see your brother to apologise first,' he began and Rukia finally tore her eyes away from her interesting door and to him. She watched him relax a little and then a smile tugged at the edges of his lips. It seemed like the beginnings of a smirk. 'But we got a little distracted when a member from Squad Four arrived. Apparently Lieutenant Abarai had been frozen into block of ice… You wouldn't know anything about that would you?' she felt the corners of her own mouth twitching in response.

'Oh, well yes, of course,' there was no point in denying it because of course she was one of the only other ice elemental soul reapers in the Seireitei and if Toshiro was the one asking she couldn't exactly blame him right? Still she couldn't stop the heat that crept up her neck or the blush that blossomed across her face as she folded her arms across her chest.

'Renji likes to over step his boundaries,' she said, 'sometimes I have to remind him of his place.' She sighed, 'I understand that a library is not the most appropriate place to do so, but he was...' she groaned and an embarrassed chuckle slipped out, 'but he just... pissed me off.'

He seemed to be processing what she'd said quite extensively.

'Were you checking out a suspicious book?' he asked rather bluntly. Oh god, of course the fucking little genius would work it out from her few words. 'You know they have an adult section there, and Yamamoto once banned Kyoraku from checking out any of those books…' Before she could stop herself her entire face had heat up and she stammered trying to put together a basic retort. She watched as a grin slowly made its way onto his face the more she stammered. She'd never wanted to runaway from a situation as much as she did right now. How the hell was she meant to reply to this? She had to say something!

'I-I-I, that's just... t-that's no! N-not what I was doing,' she felt panic rise inside her. It wasn't something a woman should really be doing. She had to think fast on her feet, she didn't want him to _know_ what she had been really looking for. Think - quick... a response... yes. Even Sode no Shirayuki was trying to help but coming up short of an idea. What response would have a man not ask any further questions?

'I was looking at a book on women's health,' she mumbled finally. Hoping it would be enough to deter the young male Captain from asking any further questions about women's health or the book. It was the only logical answer she could think about why she'd be embarrassed and she just prayed he accepted the answer. 'D-did you just come by to- wait a minute.' She frowned and blinked at him. 'How do you know about the adult section? I thought they didn't let kids into those sections?' she felt her lip curl back in a smirk.

Now he looked amused, it suited him and she felt like she was instantly melting. He was adorable but at the same time powerful and sexy and there weren't many men in the world that could pull all that off. She tilted her head to the side and smiled at him, it was actually a good come back.

'Of course I know about the adult section; I have Matsumoto for a lieutenant and Kyoraku for a boss,' he retorted. Of course having Matsumoto for a lieutenant would mean he'd be aware of most of these things. Maybe that had something to do with the fact that Rangiku was certain he was straight. Well of course now she and everyone else knew that because of the kiss. 'And if I remember correctly Rukia,' he continued, 'you kissed me even though I'm a kid to you. Are you a cradle robber, Rukia?' she bit the inside of her lip to stop her from laughing at him.

'All _little_ boys should grow up eventually,' she put emphasises on the word 'little' because her book had informed her that men were often concerned about the size of their penis. She hoped that the jibe would cause a particular kind of reaction from him. 'But I get it; it must be so hard for you with a lieutenant like Matsumoto mothering you all the time, some people just don't want to grow up.' She shrugged her shoulders, 'if I hurt your feelings I'm sure she'll cradle you back to sleep.'

Rukia watched as his body reacted, first the grin and immediately after the little trembles of humour through his body as his shoulders shook. She'd never seen him laugh before and now she wanted to know what it would sound like. Then he stepped forward closing the gap between them and her eyes went wide at his boldness. He'd never made a move on her before. It wasn't exactly like he was making a sexual advance. However he did still lean in close to her and she only became more shocked at his movements. It wiped her mind clean as his face pulled in close to hers, his startling teal eyes surrounded by thick frames of gorgeous eyelashes was just about a foot away from her own.

'I think you'll find I'm very grown up,' he murmured. His voice sounded more like a purr than anything else as it ghosted oh so deliciously close over her face. 'Come on a date with me and I'll show you.' He said and… wait… did he just ask her out? She blinked rather dumbly for a moment.

'A date?' she continued to blink at him, her hand subconsciously stroking the hilt of Sode no Shirayuki who seemed to be just as shocked as she was. She continued to stare at him for a long time, before mentally shaking herself. He was asking her out, he wanted to get to know her. This meant that he liked her and those two kisses... they meant something. Had there been a hidden meaning there? What had he said? About being grown up? That he'd _show_ her? What did that mean? Did that mean... could he be referring too? Surely not... what if he did? It seemed he wasn't the only one prone to over thinking. 'I-' she felt heat instantly in her face. _Need to study faster_ she thought to herself. 'I'd love that,' she finally breathed. A chance to get to know him better and away from work and the SWA would be nice. 'Do any of the SWA know?' she couldn't hide the scowl on her face, the last thing they needed were those ladies spying on them. While he had waited for her reply his confident look slipped a little from his face'

'Rangiku knows but I know she will keep it quiet until we're ready for people to know,' he told her. She hoped he was right and that he could keep control over his wacko lieutenant because honestly? He hadn't really proven so far that he could and she wasn't exactly brimming with confidence that the women wouldn't run her mouth to the other SWA members. No, she had to trust him as a Captain and a potential… date?

He was still _very_ close to her and she could still feel his breath against her face as he spoke. Her reiatsu was prickling again at their closeness and she tried to push all potentially lip locking thoughts to the back of her mind.

'Alright,' she smiled at him, 'when did you plan for this date to happen?' she asked.

'Next Saturday?' he suggested clearing his throat and leaning away from her. He finally took a step back and she felt herself relax a little… had there been some kind of tension in the air or something?

'Of course next- oh,' she frowned and was glad he'd taken a step back as she slipped from beside the desk and around it to glance at her calendar. 'Any chance we could do an afternoon date? I have a demonstration to show bankai at the Spiritual Arts Academy in the evening.'

'You're doing that too?' With his first few words, Rukia felt her heart stop then beat up several times over. It was gushing in her chest and she bit the inside of her lip as she tried to turn back towards the calendar before he saw the blush on her face. He was doing it too? 'I forgot I signed off on it last week…' he said and Rukia was sure she felt Hyorinmaru prickle a little in the air between them. Her own zanpakuto reacted again, how could she not?

'We'll get to see what he will look like in his mature bankai, aren't you even a little curious?' Sode no Shirayuki said at the back of her mind. Her zanpakuto seemed really curious, trying to flash images of what an older Toshiro might actually look like while Rukia pretended to be checking her calendar. She realised the colour wasn't going to be leaving her face anytime soon and she felt rude standing with her back to him so she quickly turned back around. Yes, she'd heard stories and rumours though where they'd come from she had no idea... Byakuya and Zaraki were the only two to have seen his release and though the whole Seireitei knew of it no one had actually seen it that would gossip about it. Still the thought of seeing a... 'more mature' Toshiro was causing a rather odd reaction in her stomach. Butterflies mixed with longing seemed to be swirling together inside her core at the idea.

'We could go together after our date?' he offered, he seemed just as excited by the prospect as she was.

'Yes, I suppose we could go together, that would make sense.' She raised her gaze to meet his teal eyes, she wanted to ask him about the bankai but decided maybe it would be best to wait for the date when they'd have more time to be open with each other.

'I-um, I'll do some planning,' he muttered after a little bit of time. 'And I'll let you know of the details in a few days' time?'

'A-alright,' she finally agreed wondering just what this 'planning' entailed. She was curious, she had never been one to like the old traditional roles of male and female and certainly she had proven this by being the first person to make moves twice now. However she was a little curious and happy to allow him to plan all the details out. It wasn't sexist, she thought to herself, if she asked him out on the date then she'd be the one doing the planning and that thought made her feel better about it. For now she'd let him take control of this one and she offered him a smile. 'I look forward to hearing from you and to the date as well.'

Shit. What was she going to wear? She was sure of one person who could help her decide and thankfully she was also the one who was aware of everything already happening. It could be a great idea to incorporate her help not only could she get a stunning outfit that Toshiro would likely admire but also she'd be able to deliver her own threats to the woman about her involvement with the SWA members. Toshiro turned towards the door ready to take his leave and glanced over his shoulder towards her.

'I'll see you soon, Rukia,' he said offering her another smile. Clearly he was as pleased as she was about this visit. She loved the way her name rolled off his tongue, judging by his face, he liked it too. With a swish of his haori he was gone from her sight and she was left with her heart thudding chaotically inside her chest as she stared after him. She couldn't believe this had all actually happened.

 **XxXxX**

Luckily when Rukia had gone to the world of the living she'd brought back all her clothing with her. It probably was as extensive a collection as what Rangiku had but it was still to be prized. Rangiku had burst into her office after receiving her invitation and declared loudly that she was 'in the building.'

'Hello Rangiku,' Rukia sat back on her chair and watched the strawberry blond with one part amusement another part annoyance.

'Now first, I want to say that I'm sorry for locking you in a room, sorry for spiking your drink and I'm sorry for anything else I've done,' she waved a hand, 'but I am not sorry that I could potentially be the reason you and my Captain end up dating.' She chuckled finally, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

'Yes,' Rukia rolled her eyes, 'thank you for all of it because that's really what you want to hear.'

'You're right it is,' Rangiku plopped herself down on one of the couches. 'A-are you living in your office?' Rangiku asked looking around at the bed set up on the floor and all the sparse clothing.

'W-well,' Rukia flushed, 'it's easier to just go to sleep up and work-'

'Giiiiirrrrl,' Rangiku drawled turning her head in slow motion like some kind of monster off a horror movie. 'I am so glad my Captain is taking you out for a date, you both need a day off.'

'Yes well, _unlike_ you, we're both dedicated,' she smiled at the thought. Certainly Captain Hitsugayas work ethic was just one of many things to like about him.

'Yeah, yeah,' Rangiku rolled her eyes, 'you're both slaves to the system. So what did you need me for?' she asked curiously leaning over the chair and fixing her with her baby blue eyes.

'Well,' Rukia sighed, 'I wasn't sure what to wear-'

'OH! Yes I can help with this,' she squealed clapping her hands together. 'I had hoped it would be this that you needed me for.' She chuckled as she gazed off thoughtfully. 'Do you know where he's taking you yet?'

'No, did he mention anything to you?' Rukia asked, hoping to pry a bit of information out the girl.

'Nah, its fine though let's prepare for multiple scenarios.' Rangiku smiled, 'if it's a traditional Soul Society date then the Kimono you wore to the Celebration Night after the Quincy War would be nice,' her eyes looked far away. 'The dark blue one with the purple trails.'

'How do you remember things like that?'

'I'm Rangiku.'

'Point taken,' Rukia sighed as she leaned back.

'However,' Rangiku was smiling now. 'If I know my Captain – and I do – I think he'll want to take you somewhere away from the Soul Society and the ladies of the SWA because of everything that's happened.'

'Oh?' this sparked her interest and Rukia leaned across her desk watching the strawberry blond intently, 'where exactly?'

'More likely the world of the living, so you'll need some normal clothes,' Rangiku smiled as Rukias face lit up. She wasn't going to get her hopes up but the idea of being able to wear normal human clothes again was getting her excited.

'In which case the outfit you wore to the cinema when we all went to go and see "The Martian" would probably be nice. Since you don't get cold I am sure he'd appreciate you wearing something a bit more… revealing.' How Rangiku could remember the exact outfit she'd worn to an event that was over a year ago was beyond her.

'What outfit was that?' Rukia asked dumbstruck, she couldn't even remember.

'The black calf boots, the short black shorts and the blue dress,' she rolled her eyes and Rukia thought back and her eyes went wide.

'Oh yes, those, you think they'd be okay? It's not exactly "revealing"?' Rukia choose her word for it trying to remember if the dress was lower cut.

'Yes it is, you'll have most of your legs on show and those shorts make your ass look really nice too,' Rangiku winked at her and Rukia thought there was something more to that wink.

'He's not a boob man?'

'Do you think he'd be able to handle all my hugs if he were?' she giggled, 'my hugs have no effect on him at all, no, he's clearly not a "boob man".' Rukia digested this for a while before blushing and nodding.

'Alright then, those two outfits I will keep in mind for the date, just need to find out where it is now.' She sat back on her chair and Rangiku lounged on the couch.

'Rangiku?'

'Yeah?'

'Haven't you got work to do?'

'No way, I've not left my office in so long I want to take as much time as I can to bask in the glory of what my shenanigans have caused.' Rukia sighed deeply but otherwise returned to her work. She was back to doing serious work now… not… the other work.

'Rukia are you a virgin?'

'R-Rangiku!' Rukia squeaked jumping and turning around to glare at her, 'I don't think that's at all appropriate!'

'Yes it is, I can give you tips if you want. Clearly you must be a good kisser because he's not run for the hills yet but if you need an extra hand with anything else-'

'No, no, no, no, I'm fine.' She had a book, 'I don't need any of your advice but thank you.'

'Are you sure? Because you could make him come pretty quick if you-'

'Rangiku I'm fine,' she shook her head violently and covered her ears as her inappropriate friend grinned at her. 'We likely won't get that far so calm down.'

'Why not you're both adults, you'd be doing me a favour too. He really needs to get laid,' she rolled her eyes, 'it would maybe loosen him up a bit.'

'Loosen him up?' Rukia asked, her hands coming back down from the side of her head as she watched the other lieutenant curiously. 'Is he tightly wound or something?'

'Oh yeah, like a spring AHH!' she suddenly screamed in surprise her eyes on the window and Rukia whipped around so quickly she got a head rush. Her entire heart exploded in her chest in fright and her hand was already on the handle of Sode no Shirayuki. There, outside the window and hanging upside down… was Captain Hitsugaya. He brought his hands down towards the window and then fell, they heard the thud from inside the office and both women bolted to the window. Rukia slid the glass panel along to open it and they both looked down at the fallen Captain.

'Captain!' Rangiku yelped, obvious worry making its way into the older woman's voice, 'are you okay?'

He grinned up at them rather cheerily and it was a look that Rukia had never seen him wear before. She turned towards Rangiku for some kind of clarification. The young Captain… _her_ Captain was lying in the snow after having fallen from the roof and he was wearing a floral pink kimono that reminded her vaguely of the one Head Captain Kyoraku wore. Rangiku seemed to be just as confused as she was at first when they looked at each other then Rukia extended her hand out the window to try and pull him up. He took her hand but instead of allowing himself to be pulled up he pressed her knuckles to his lips and she felt colour springing to her cheeks. Just what the _hell_ was going on? Rangiku seemed to be overcome with a fit of giggles, now that she knew her Captain was alright but she extended her hand to him as well and together they pulled him to his feet.

'The door is open you know,' Rukia said, watching as he put his hands onto the window frame and hoist himself into the office. He stumbled, Rukia never went to help him because she was sure he'd be fine but apparently he wasn't and he fell flat on his face this time.

Then the smell hit them, it was clearly and most unmistakeable the scent of sake or some other purely alcoholic drink.

'Why would I use the door when the window is right here, Rrrrukia?' he grinned at her as he said it.

'Oh Captain,' Rangiku was still giggling, 'did Captain Kyoraku get you drunk?' Rukia wondered why she even had to ask, it seemed terribly obvious. The sight was rather amusing. The usually always stoic and serious Captain Hitsugaya brought down by a couple of shots of alcohol. She was a little concerned but the sight was just too damn funny. He looked even more like a child than he normally did and his cheeks were dusted with a fine line of pink. The kimono he wore was about six sizes too large for him and his eyes held a strangely glazed look. He seemed to be blinking each eye at different intervals too.

'We toasted,' he nodded enthusiastically to Rangiku, '"to Rukia"!' He raised his hand and mimicked the process of a toast and Rangiku burst into a fresh wave of laughter. Even Rukia was now amused by the boys' antics and she tried not to think too deeply about him toasting to her. The sentiment was sweet though.

'Well that explains the kimono,' Rukia muttered once Rangiku had finally calmed down. Toshiro gave them a strange look and glanced down at the kimono he was wearing.

'Oh dear,' Rangiku sighed but still rather amused, 'I'll give that a wash tonight. I'll return it and get back your haori, Captain.'

'Whatever you say, Ran,' Toshiro gave a sleepy yawn and leaned against the desk as Rukia pursed her lips in amusement. He looked adorable, but it was very clear he needed a great deal of water and a nap.

'You should take him home Rangiku,' Rukia said again, trying to keep her voice susurrant. She was rather worried about him, he clearly wasn't used to drinking alcohol even though this side of him had been fun to see. He opened bleary eyes and gazed her.

Rangiku seemed to agree and hooked an arm around his waist and pulled him back up into a proper standing position. In her arms he seemed to weigh absolutely nothing and Rukia had to wonder if Rangiku had done this before in some way or another.

'Oh before you go,' Rukia fixed Rangiku with a look, 'I don't want any of the SWA to know about any of this got it?' she asked, casually flailing a hand between her and Toshiro and most of all… Toshiro. The SWA would have a field day to know what he was like drunk but for some reason she wanted to protect that side of him and keep it only between them.

'Got it,' Rangiku chuckled tugging her Captain towards the door. 'Come on. Let's get you to bed Captain.'

'Wait,' Toshiro stopped them both from moving in an instant and turned back to Rukia with a much more serious expression than he had before.

'Saturday, nine am, I'll pick you up from here.' He gave her the time and Rukia was suddenly excited but she needed to know what outfit to wear.

'Where are we going?' she asked trying to fight back the amused grin threatening to grace her face.

'To the world of the living,' Toshiro smiled back, 'that's all you get to know.' She raised an eyebrow questioningly at him. She was beyond curious now and watched the grin spread across his face as Rangiku finally pulled him from the office.

 **XxXxX**

 **Guys you've no idea the amount of work it takes to write a story like this, including all the reading through and consulting between two completely different time zone authors. It would mean the world to us if you could leave a review and let us know your thoughts.**

 **You don't even need an account to post 'I love it' and it just lets us know that we should keep going :) please take a few seconds to review!**


	4. He's Rather Whipped

**A huge thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Your reviews mean so much to us! Thanks Daisy Rhine, Mbravesgirl17, Guest, That 1 person and Andrey258!**

 **WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS PUSHED THE RATING TO M DUE TO A LEMON AHEAD. If you do not wish to read the lemon we suggest you stop reading after the bankai demonstration at the academy. Thanks!**

 **As always please read Geishaaas section of the story where you will see everything from Toshiros POV.**

 **XxXxX**

The day of the big date had arrived and Rukia was nervous, she'd eaten loads prior to leaving because she loved food and for some reason eating seemed to calm her down. Though she was sure they'd likely be going for a meal together at some point she figured she'd probably order something small and simple because apparently her appetite was 'unbecoming' of a lady.

She'd gone with the outfit her and Rangiku had discussed; the calf boots, tight black shorts and light blue dress. To some she'd probably look freezing but she knew she'd be fine.

Toshiro had come to pick her up exactly when he said he would and they made their way into the human world taking a portal that he'd summoned since he had the authorisation to leave. When they arrived they weren't at all anywhere she expected them to be. The ground was frozen and in front of them scintillating in the lazy morning sun was a frozen lake. Snow covered everything including a fine dusting of it over the lake they were standing in front of. Her eyes lit up at the sight.

'Where are we?' she gasped unable to keep the look of wonder off her face.

'Just outside of Karakura Town,' he answered smoothly, 'I found this place a long time ago; during winter, it looks a lot like my inner world so I often come here to meditate or relax.' He explained and though she pretended to be watching the scene before her she was reflecting on what he'd just said. To tell someone about your inner world was a huge deal, it was very clear he trusted her considerably to tell her that. It was quite a personal thing and some reapers went their whole life never learning about their partners' inner world, though it didn't really surprise her. Her world was very similar, covered in snow and frost and ice.

'It's beautiful,' she sighed as she bent to run her fingers through the snow.

'Just like you,' the overly cliché line returned and she couldn't stop herself from smiling like a prat at the compliment. When she turned to him, she noticed that his eyes seemed to have been taking in her back as she'd bent over, though he seemed unaware himself as he reached out for her hand. She smiled to herself as she stepped forward. Perhaps he preferred a woman's bum rather than big breasts? She'd have to put that theory to the test before the end of the day. Together they made their way to the edge of the lake and he mentioned his plans.

'I thought we could skate before we go for lunch,' he stepped onto the ice and let his powers form perfect skates of ice on the bottom of his shoes. He seemed to almost challenge her, 'I assumed you could skate, of course.'

'You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Captain,' she smirked at him as she stepped onto the ice drawing her own energy to form her own ice skates. She circled him easily, her own ice skates were much easier to use than any of the human ones you could buy. She wasn't restricted by them in the slightest. She showed off a little, kicking into a flawless jump and landing smoothly while he simply smirked at her. He zoomed past her and kicked off into an even more complex jump, his body twisting elegantly before he landed with ease causing her to chuckle.

'Now that's just showing off,' she said as they circled each other in the middle of the lake.

'Oh please,' Toshiro laughed, 'I know an axel is practically child's play to you.' So he clearly knew the names for all the fancy jumps. Whatever it was he'd done she knew that she could also do with ease. She didn't know the names of them but she had skated many times before.

'That's true,' she agreed, still unable to keep the smile off her face.

They skated for quite some time, in fact she couldn't really say how long because she was enjoying herself far too much. The solo skating seemed to be something they'd both practiced and done on their own a bunch of times before, so they started to try some couple skating techniques. She was excited and each time they nailed a particularly complex manoeuvre together she felt her feelings for him grow. She'd literally never be able to find anyone else who shared her love for the cold and who could do things like this with her. So she had no problem at all when he wanted to lift her into the air. She trusted him completely. He was strong enough to hold her despite just how big a breakfast she'd eaten and he was so lithe on the ice that she knew he wouldn't drop her even if by some miracle he lost his footing.

She was chuckling along to the useless banter they were having and his attempts at constantly asking if he was allowed to touch her – they were incredibly endearing. After a particularly well executed lift, he took her hand and tilted his head to look at her.

'How brave are you feeling?' he asked.

'I have a bankai,' she grinned at him, 'I'm not scared of anything.'

'So I suppose you'll trust me to catch you if we were to practice a throw then?' he asked and she grinned at him.

'I'm not sure I trust you enough for that yet, Captain,' she smirked, 'how about I make you a deal?' she wanted to use this to her advantage to learn something about him that perhaps no one else knew. She was excited by her boldness in what she was about to ask when he replied.

'How about I make _you_ a deal?' he smirked back at her, 'you start calling me Toshiro and then I'll agree to your terms.'

That caught her off guard, it was odd the thought of calling a Captain by his first name. Something she'd always been forbidden to do by her brother and yet, the thought was rather thrilling. How could they be closer together if they couldn't use each others first names?

'Okay then… _Toshiro.'_ She liked the way that name sounded leaving her lips.

'Thank you,' he replied, 'now what deal did you have in mind?'

'If I am to trust you to catch me,' she said grinning, 'I want you to tell me something that nobody else knows about you.' It was bold move but she wanted to get to know him a little better and what better way than learning something a little more private?

'Well this is awkward to admit,' he sighed after a bit of time contemplating, 'but that kiss in the interrogation chamber was my first kiss… _ever.'_

Stunned silence followed these words, how on _earth?_ Could that be possible? Toshiro had loads of fan girls, loads of women chasing after him. How could it be that her kiss was his first ever kiss?

'Wait,' she stopped, pulling him to a stop by his hand and turned to face him. 'I was your first kiss?' she had to clarify, had to check.

'Yeah,' he shrugged casually as he glanced at her, 'I um… realise that being locked in a chamber and then my lieutenant spiking your drink were not the best circumstances for my two first kisses, but-'

Suddenly she made her way into his arms, her lips pressing against his own cold ones. She couldn't believe it and she felt so incredibly guilty. Had she known, that he'd never been kissed before she'd had never kissed him in that damn room. Now, she was going to make up for it by giving him a proper kiss, one not induced out of anxiety or fear or alcohol. Her mouth move against his, encouraging him and he opened his mouth against her, she slipped her tongue in and felt his brushing out to meet hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands came to secure her waist. She gave an encouraging groan and she felt her bottom lip being sucked on before his tongue invaded her mouth once again. The feeling of his hands travelling up and down her back was sending jolts of electricity around her body and she could feel her spiritual pressure respond, then his hand boldly slid down and squeezed her ass gently. She practically grinned into the kiss, she knew he was an ass man and she pressed herself up against him.

Then they were slipping, how or why she'd no idea but he pulled her into him so he took the brunt of the fall, landing on his back with her flat on his chest. They'd broken the kiss, thankfully, just before the tumble otherwise one of them may have lost a tooth. Why was it when they kissed they always ended up on top of each other? The question was in her gaze as she made eye contact with him and they both burst out laughing. In the silence of the cold forest it sounded much louder than it actually was and she let her head fall against his chest as she giggled. He hugged her protectively and she couldn't help the swelling of emotion in her at the movement.

'We've got to stop falling on top of each other, Toshiro,' she giggled, pushing herself up and rather enjoying her new freedom at being able to use his name at her leisure. She rolled off him as he sat up and they sat side by side on the ice.

'I quite like falling down with you though, Rukia,' he said and she could tell from his voice he was grinning.

'Well, you saved me from hitting the ice,' she chuckled back, 'I think I trust you to catch me in a throw now.' She was hoping he wouldn't regurgitate the question and just hoped that they'd go on to do the throw. As she went to stand however he pulled her back down.

'I want to know something about you that nobody knows,' he asked her, 'after my confession, I think it's only fair, don't you?'

She couldn't dispute his logic, she just hoped he wouldn't ask. She resisted the urge to sigh. He had shared something very personal with her after all so it was only fair that she return the favour. There was only one thing that no one knew about her, other than her fondness of the man sitting in the ice but she was sure he already knew that she was fond of him otherwise she wouldn't be here. She watched him, trying to think of something else, _anything_ else but gave in with a sigh as she looked away.

'Everyone wants me to go for the Squad Thirteen Captains position,' she muttered, 'but I don't think I'm good enough for it yet.'

'Not good enough?' Toshiro repeated, 'but you have a bankai now… and you've been leading your squad for months. Literally the only difference is the fact you'll have to wear a haori.'

His words were true but the issue ran deeper than the job she was doing. It came from all the times she'd needed to be saved by everyone; Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya. Until just recently she'd never been able to properly hold off her own in a fight and she felt useless.

'I don't want to be the sort of Captain that needs to be saved all the time,' she finally said pursing her lips.

'You won't,' his voice was firm, he wasn't letting this go. 'And it's not a crime to need help in battle. You saved your brother in the Quincy war, and in turn, your brother saved me. We're soul reapers, our job is dangerous and we're going to need saving every now and again.' He was clearly trying to convince her but she wasn't quite yet ready to buy it. She'd only saved someone else once, there were still too many times in her mind of her needing help.

'I don't want to be some damsel in distress,' she said, not the least bit convinced by his gallant attempt at diverting her thoughts.

'And you won't be,' Toshiro chuckled this time, 'I've come across my fair share of damsels, Rukia and you are far from it. You can look after yourself and that's what I like about you.'

She tried not to dwell on the idea of letting yet another person down and instead focused her attention on his light hearted chuckle.

'Is that so?' she asked him.

'Yes,' he murmured, leaning over and brushing a bit of hair behind her ear, 'trust me you'll make an incredible Captain. You're strong, smart and brave – you'll be amazing.'

She wasn't convinced at all, but the idea that he believed in her did make her feel a little better. She still believed she was making the right choice for her squad though at least until she could prove to herself that she deserved it.

'I'll consider it,' she said after a while and it was true; she would. Perhaps she would one day go for the job if she could convince herself that she was strong enough.

'Okay,' he smiled, 'and if you're still concerned I'm happy to train with you. I think it would be good for both of us, to be honest; we're the strongest ice types in the Seireitei, we can help each other perfect our strengths and strengthen our weaknesses.'

'I'd like that,' she smiled back at him and soon he was moving forward to meet her lips once again. This time the kiss was soft and he cupped her cheek, linger for a moment before pulling back.

'Are you ready to give the throw a go now?' he muttered leaning his forehead against hers and causing her stomach to fill with butterflies at their proximity. The gesture was sweet and caring and she tried to shake herself free of the emotion as she pushed him away smirking. She kept her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself to her feet.

'Let's do it,' she grinned and he scrambled to his feet clearly excited at the prospect of launching her into the air on ice.

They started by taking off across the rink to build up their speed and when they were going fast enough, she slipped in front of him. She felt his hands on her hips and he counted down in her ear before he launched her into the air. To aid it, she sprung at the same time as he lifted and she kept her arms and legs tight in formation as she twisted in the air before being caught. She landed perfectly in his arms and he placed her back on the ice where they skidded to halt and cheered loudly into the silent forest around them. She had been expecting to end up on top of him on the ice again but to be honest? She was fine with either outcome, at least this way he looked euphoric and happy with what had just taken place. What was to be expected from two of the best ice wielders of the Soul Society?

'That was amazing,' he called, appearing at her side again.

'Incredible.' She agreed, 'thanks for catching me.' She'd tried to tease him and he clearly just took it in his stride rather than being indignant that there could have possibly been any other alternative ending.

'Anytime,' he chuckled back.

Finally he checked the time and announced the next part of the date; food. It was like music to Rukias ears and she eagerly skated to the edge of the lake beside him as his stomach began growling. She chose not to comment on it, because she wasn't sure if hers was going to do it too, despite having had a large breakfast. She was always hungry.

 **XxXxX**

Once at the restaurant he had announced that he was going to be paying which she'd tried to retaliate against, this was the 21st centaury after all and even though the Soul Society was stuck in the past didn't mean they had to be.

'Yes but I'm the Captain, so you _will_ let me pay.' He said with such an authoritative tone that she snapped her mouth shut. She was still conditioned to respond to an order from a senior officer even though his grin was diminishing the authority in his voice.

The waiter had handed them menus when they came and she knew that money wasn't really an issue. They were both paid well for the jobs they did and unless Rangiku spent all of Toshiros money for him then he was likely as well off as she was or maybe even more so. Still she glanced down the list and all she could think about were Byakuyas words, "it is not lady like to eat as much as you do Rukia." Though Byakuya was fine with it, she knew that maybe others wouldn't be so even though her mouth was watering and her stomach rumbling when the waiter came back around to take their orders she only ordered a salad.

Was salad even a food? Like… it didn't deserve the name, but she tried not to focus on it too much. When she got back to her division she could binge on all the food she'd missed. She just kept telling herself that as she leaned across the table of the restaurant.

'So,' she smiled pleasantly at him, trying to get him to open up a bit, 'what's the deal with you and Rangiku?' she wanted to know a little bit more in depth about their personal relationship. After all there had been several times people had assumed they two were dating. No matter how often Rangiku had denied it to the gossiping ladies of SWA. He seemed to know this as he chuckled at the question.

'Well she drives me mad, and she's a terrible worker,' he rolled his eyes but he was still smiling. 'But we're best friends. She's always been there for me, always had my back… I wouldn't give her up for anything… but don't tell her I said that, it will go straight to her head.'

Rukia smiled pleasantly as she listened to his reply. It seemed like a completely platonic relationship they had then. Though she was curious, he was a straight male after all. She wanted to know if he'd ever thought of her in that way.

'And you never thought of her... in that way? Not even once?' secretly she was trying to get to the route of the reason as to why Rangiku knew he was straight. At first she hadn't thought anything of it but then she had wondered if they'd done something together. Finding out earlier that day though that she was his fist kiss had thrown that theory. 'Because she seemed to know you were straight,' Rukia tried to play it cool and gave a small shrug of her shoulders as she sipped on the one glass of wine she was permitting herself. 'Just trying to get the root of it,' he blushed furiously as she asked.

'No I've never th-though- No,' he gave a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his neck. 'She knew I was straight because… b-because she found, uhh, s-something that Kyoraku gave me… and I kept it.' Clearly wanting a topic change he instantly spoke again. 'So… you and Ichigo… all that time here together… anything happen?'

She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, not answering until she had had a chance to digest what he'd said. It was likely pictures of sorts, pictures of other women and she wasn't quite sure how she felt about that.

'Before I answer about Ichigo,' she waved that off. 'If you want pictures, maybe I could send you some sometime?' she let her words follow with a flirtatious wink more to see his reaction than anything. Then she latched back onto the topic he'd asked about before she could ruin this confident image she'd just built by blushing. 'Me and Ichigo are really good friends, so of course we've kissed.' She shrugged like it was no big deal. Which it wasn't. 'It was very awkward, it's a game humans play called truth or dare. Nothing that happens during it is really meant to be taken seriously.' She figured that being truthful with him was best, she'd hate for him to find out she'd lied to him. Now it was his turn to ignore part of what she'd said and circle back to the flirting she'd done.

'Pictures of yourself?' he tilted his head, his eyes gazing over every part of her body visible from above the table. 'That is something I would… encourage… for my eyes only of course.'

'Of course your eyes only,' she rolled her eyes dramatically but a small smile played at her lips. 'I guess it depends... on what kind of images you'd like and weather or not I'm getting any in return?' she leaned across the table leaning her chin on her knuckles as she studied him.

'If you wanted pictures, all you'd have to do is ask,' he smirked back at her surprising her with his boldness. 'I'd be happy to do it for you.' She hadn't really expected him to agree and she blinked in mild surprise when he did. She wasn't sure just how far she could push him or weather or not it was entirely appropriate or not but she wanted to see.

She slid around the table of the rounded booth they were sitting in so she could get closer to him. 'Or... if we were willing to do pictures,' she dropped her tone and tried her best at a more sexy octave. 'We could always just... take the pictures in front of each other... without cameras,' she brought her hand up onto the table to gently trace the back of his hand that was sitting there as she felt heat rise in her cheeks. She wanted to know the boundaries of this new relationship which was probably why she was pushing them. She wanted to know if they were going to be in a physical relationship for sure. His hand flipped, catching her wrist and the fingers of his other hand travelled the length of her wrist to her elbow and back again, sending jolts of electricity up and down her spine. Then one of his arms was stretching around her to land on her outside shoulder.

'I think that's a really good idea,' he murmured into her ear. She tried to hold back the excitement that was growing inside her as he leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to her shoulder, then to her neck, then her jaw. She inhaled sharply and shifted towards him. Subconsciously her hand had grasped his arm and his eyes were flickering to her lips and back to her eyes as he leaned down. Then someone cleared their throat and they jumped apart.

'Excuse me,' it was the waiter holding their plates of food, 'I, um- I have your lunch?' embarrassed smiles awkwardly followed between them. Rukia stayed on this side of the booth but put an acceptable bit of distance between them as she glared down at her salad. After a few moments – once the waiter left Toshiro reopened the channel of communication.

'How's your salad?' he asked trying – and failing – to hide the humour in his voice. There were green things she wasn't even fully sure of in this salad, though she didn't know half the names of the leaves that didn't stop her from eating them. She was going to have to be happy with this and try and not let it take away from their date even though she got pretty grumpy when she was hungry. Surely making a good impression was better than a full stomach right? That's the lie she kept telling herself anyway.

'Fine,' she tried to look happy but she was glaring at the leaves and she knew it. They were just sitting there all innocent and unsubstantial in their content. God she wished they were dumplings. Or rather, that there were dumplings on top of the salad because even though she wasn't a massive fan of salad it was still food and should still be eaten just the same.

'Have some of mine,' he commanded. She blinked at him in surprise, it hadn't really been a question of; 'would you like some of mine?' it had been more of a demand. She reached over and took some of his food eating it quickly and savouring it. She really should have declined, it was rude to eat off another persons' plate but she couldn't help it. It had been exactly what she had needed and she tried to keep the obvious pleasure from her face as she thanked him.

'Thanks,' she chuckled turning back to her own salad but feeling a tiny bit better. Maybe next time she'd just order the damn dumplings. Then she heard Toshiro calling the waiter back over.

'I would like to get one of everything on the menu, please. But none of the salads, thank you.' When Toshiro placed the order Rukia went into a total wave of shock, she couldn't believe it. One of... everything? She knew they were both well paid but even that was going to cost a bomb. She couldn't believe he'd done that... then it clicked, he wanted her to be herself. Maybe he didn't want to date an unrealistic version of who she was and if this relationship was going to turn serious she would need to be allowed to be herself otherwise he could fall in love with a lie. It made sense with everything that had happened so far that they would know this already but she was still surprise by how easily he accepted her. How easily he had already accepted everything about her. As the waiter ran off, she waited until he'd turned back around to her to launch her attack. Throwing her arms around his neck and bringing her lips to his in a passionate display of thanks. She honestly had no words for him right now, he was feeding her and he had no idea how happy food made her. How happy _he_ made her. Soon she was being lifted over his lap so her back rested against the wall and one of his hands supported her back while the other moved down to her knee and began to explore the exposed flesh of her thigh. He boldly dipped his hand under the hem of her shorts before gliding back down her leg again as their tongues met between their mouths. Soon the prodigy was breaking away, panting and seemed to be trying to regain control of the situation. They were getting funny looks but she didn't care. She wished that he'd kiss her again, that he'd keep kissing her until something more happened. Alas a public place was not the best place for that to happen so instead she adjusted herself into a more suitable position beside him, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead when he finally spoke again.

'You don't have to hide who you are from me,' he mumbled against her, 'I like a girl who can eat well.' She hummed her agreement, she didn't really have any words to express how much that meant to her and instead they just sat silently enjoying each others company until their food arrived.

When it did they had to spread it all over the table in order to fit it all down and the two of them tucked into a little bit of everything. As they ate their way through the mountain of food taking their time to try bits of everything and literally stealing off each others plates she decided to continue the conversation.

'So tell me,' she said after swallowing her mouthful. She wasn't a complete barbarian after all, she still had some manners. 'What does the great Captain Hitsugaya do for fun?' she had slid over so there was about a foot or two space between them, allowing her to turn and look at him without being completely in his personal bubble. Not that she'd have minded that in the slightest, but again; she wasn't a complete barbarian. Toshiro paused over his food and his mouth twisted into a smirk.

'My favourite pass time is finding Rangikus various sake stashes around the division,' he drawled, 'just as she goes to pour herself a cup, I freeze and shatter her whole supply.' He tried – and failed – to stifle a chuckle. 'What about you? What does a noble woman do for fun?' She laughed at the mental image his story presented to her and decided not to put any more food in her mouth until it had calmed down. Once she was happy she wouldn't choke she decided to answer his question.

'Well, I was expecting you to say reading or something else that old men do,' her mouth twisted into a teasing smirk. Most people often said that Toshiro was an old man trapped in a young boys' body. Well not so much a 'boy' anymore she thought. 'Mine, apart from hanging out with Renji and going to visit Ichigo and Orihime; I enjoy reading, I often enjoy going out and training my division personally when I have the time too. It takes my mind off of things.' She ended it there and gave him a chance to digest it as she ate something else, then asked him another question. 'Do you have any guilty pleasures I should know about... you know... besides the pictures of women?' she smirked at him. His face instantly heated up at her comment.

'Sometimes I like to ice over the grass at Squad Eleven,' he grinned ignoring her jibing comment, 'they keep slipping over but none of them are smart enough to realise I'm doing it.' She burst out laughing the minute he said it and she almost couldn't stop. The image of the burly squad eleven guys falling all over the place was downright hilarious. Most of them didn't have a brain cell between them so when Toshiro said that none of them noticed she wasn't surprised.

'That's brilliant,' she laughed finally calming herself down enough to take another sip of her drink. 'I have to come and watch that sometime.' She sat grinning as she thought about it, 'any others I should be aware of?'

'You should definitely come with me one day, it's a great stress relief,' he smiled, 'as for others… well when I can be bothered with the walk, I have a great deal of fun with Squad Twelve…' but rather than elaborate he launched back into another question, 'what about your guilty pleasures? Still reading sex education books?'

She choked instantly on her food and quickly looked away from him. She got that he was just teasing her but it still made her uncomfortable for him to know she'd actually thought enough about it to go get a book. No point in getting embarrassed about it all now though? Not after practically telling him that she'd be happy to be naked with him. So she quickly took a drink and recovered, though the heat was still in her cheeks.

'Yes actually, they're fairly informative.' She said still not quite looking at him as she said it. 'Did you know only Noble women can get pregnant and to do so they need to start a round of drugs prescribed from Squad four? I learned a lot. Including what the frenulum was and how sensitive it is.' She turned back around to try and witness his reaction. 'Other than reading _educational_ books I have been known to just simply freeze people on the spot that piss me off and blame it on you. But enough about all that, what on earth do you do at division twelve?' He seemed to ignore everything she'd said and focused on the one thing she'd tried to glaze over.

'You freeze people and blame it on me?' he repeated his eyebrows shooting up and his jaw dropping a little. 'Is that why your brother automatically assumed I'd frozen Abarai? Rukia, Rukia,' he drawled leaning back comfortably with an amused smile making its way onto his face, 'I didn't know the young Kuchiki princess was such a bad ass…' She was still eating but the mischief flashed in her eyes as he called her a bad ass. Seeing his amused smile she couldn't help but find the time to marvel at just how much more attractive he looked when he smiled. It made him look a lot older too or maybe that was just her perception since she was so used to seeing him with his signature school boy frown. She waited until she'd finished her mouthful before replying.

'And I didn't know you could swear,' she smirked at him, 'aren't you a bit young to be using language like that?' she couldn't help but take the digs as and when they arose, 'but seriously, what on earth have you been doing in division twelve?'

'I'm not that young,' he pouted playfully and shoved her arm, 'and I've heard you swear Princess, you didn't sound so noble then.' He grinned at her, 'as for the twelfth, let's just say that some of their experiments have produced some… _interesting_ results due to my discreet meddling…' he continued to grin, 'perhaps you'll have to come find out what I mean one day? After we've frozen Squad Elevens grounds of course.' Her eyes lit up mischievously once more as he replied. 'You're the fucking devil,' she chuckled confirming his first point. 'I'd love too.'

 **XxXxX**

'Where are we going now?' she asked him as they left the restaurant walking with their hands lazily entwined.

'You'll see,' he said, 'just a brief visit to one of my favourite places in Karakura before we head back to the Soul Society for the bankai demonstration.' She was too full to even reply and trying to keep up with his pace was hard enough. She'd stuffed her face rotten because they'd even ordered one of every desert as well. Soon she felt herself becoming sluggish and she wondered just how much further.

'How much farther?' she groaned.

'Now long now,' he replied and they continued to walk bit she was far too full for this. Normally she needed at least an hour after a large meal before she could properly move. Unless her drink was spiked and she was out in the snow of course.

'Carry me,' she whined, 'I can't walk anymore.' He glanced at her with an amused look, his eyebrow raising.

'What happened to not being a damsel in distress?'

'You said there was nothing wrong with being helped in battle,' she pouted trying to use her large eyes to her advantage.

'You're not in battle,' he pointed out strategically.

'I might as well be,' she muttered practically glaring at the hill directly in front of them that Toshiro clearly wanted them to climb. Unless he planned on rolling her up it he would have to carry her. 'Especially if you think I'm actually going to walk up that hill.'

'Alright, climb on,' he finally said after a while turning his back to her.

'Really?' she was so happy, she hadn't actually expected him to give in quite so easily. Maybe she already had him a little bit whipped as he nodded his head. She cheered and climbed onto his back. Perhaps it was just another excuse to get close to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her chest pressing flush against his back and his hands came to support the underside of her thighs. They set off towards the hill and Rukia nuzzled her head into his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. They stayed quiet for the most part and she was wondering how the hell he was managing to carry her after eating almost as much as she did.

'Toshiro?'

'Hmm?'

'Thank you for lunch.' She just wanted him to know that it meant a lot to her. He chuckled softly at the comment.

'You're welcome.' She turned her head into his neck and pressed a gentle kiss against his flesh causing him to tilt his head to the side and offer more of it to her lips. She got the hint and continued to kiss, stopping for a moment to suck a little when-

'Rukia?' a familiar voice called, 'Toshiro?' she didn't even need to look to know who that voice belonged too but she shifted to get a look at him. Ichigo stood on the other side of the road at a bus stop, his eyebrows raised and looking a little startled. He quickly glanced up and down the road to make sure the coast was clear before he ran across to meet them. Rukia quickly slid off Toshiros back, that playful banter was only really private between them and she didn't like the idea of Ichigo knowing how intimate they were being. However she reached out to grab Toshiros hand, squeezing it so he knew that she wasn't trying to hide the relationship entirely.

'Hey Ichigo,' she greeted him.

'Hey,' his eyes flickered down to their hands and back up again before smirking at her. It was that same smirk he always wore that just pissed her off. In a friendly banter kind of way, she mostly just wanted to punch it off his face.

'What are you doing here?' she asked him trying to appear casual.

'I live here midget,' he teased back, 'what are you doing here?' she pushed down the need to hurt him after his little dig and settled instead for smirking and ducking under Toshiros arm and wrapping her arms around him as he wrapped an arm around her.

'We're on a date actually.'

'A date?' he beamed happily at them, casually gesturing with his finger between them, 'when did this happen?'

'The SWA locked us in a chamber,' she chuckled, 'long story short, we kissed and now we're on a date.'

'Come on,' he laughed, 'I need more details than that!'

'You're as bad as Matsumoto, Kurosaki,' Toshiro said dryly, his arm slinking to her waist and pulling her a little closer against his side.

'I'm just curious,' he grinned, 'how did the SWA even manage to trap you two like that?'

Whelp, things got awkward quickly. Rukia loved Ichigo in her own unique way. The two had been through a lot together and though Ichigo seemed to have no trouble voicing his opinions or cares of his friends she had never been that open with him before. He did mean a great deal to her and she was sure that he meant a lot to Toshiro too otherwise he'd never have fallen for the SWA trap either. Admitting it was another thing entirely though. She tried to think of something to say, opening her mouth and then snapping it shut again. It seemed absurd, even stupid now, reflecting back on it, how easily she'd fallen for their prank just because they'd mentioned the strawberrys name.

'I mean you guys are both pretty smart and wary of the SWA,' Ichigo continued frowning as he seemed to be drawing up his own conclusions. 'I'm surprised they were able to pull a stunt like that…'

'We, um-' Rukia looked at Toshiro, wanting to steal some of his genius for a moment to try and come up with something clever. She was failing terribly. 'We were actually told that we needed to help out a, uhh… an _acquaintance_ of ours that was in some serious trouble.' She decided to tell him half the truth in the hopes he'd just move along and no feelings or gushing would need to happen. Alas the bloody bastard wasn't letting up.

'But you two aren't even in the same squad, why would you both go help?' Rukia instantly looked at her feet. 'And who was the acquaintance?' Ichigo continued over the awkward silence that his last comment had generated. 'Must have been someone important for you both to give up your time, I know you've both been crazy busy since the war…'

Surely he wasn't this stupid? It was taking far too long for the penny to drop now and she just wanted to pull Toshiro away. Maybe she could avoid the gushing by just pulling Toshiro into another heated kiss and hoping that Ichigo had scampered off by the time they'd broken apart. That seemed less embarrassing than admitting to the strawberry that they'd both fallen for the stupid prank because they'd been so worried about _him._ It was Ichigo after all, if he knew, she'd never live it down. He'd never ever let her forget it… then he'd tell Renji and… she really didn't want to freeze him again.

'So was it a friend then?' he asked, 'and how many mutual friends do you have? I mean you guys haven't really spent that much time together in the past, and I'm probably the only person you both – wait!'

Ting. That was the sound of the penny dropping.

'Oh I see,' the grin sprung on his face and Rukia scowled at him. 'You two thought it was me and you rushed to save me, too worried to realise it was a trap.'

'That's not true,' Rukia and Toshiro exclaimed at the same time. She had no idea why Toshiro was trying to deny it, but for herself she knew she'd have to freeze a lot of people over this now. Renji and Ikkaku being two if they ever found out, which they likely would.

'Aw, you guys' he was beaming, the strawberry was beaming and she was scowling again. 'I'm flattered, I didn't know you cared so much! Especially you, Tosh.'

'It's Captain Hitsugaya to you,' he grumbled back but it didn't really sound like he meant it. Ichigo laughed at him and Rukia grinned a little too, it was one of the main things she remembered about the two spending any time together. Him demanding to be called by his Captain title while Ichigo ignored him, perhaps it was their own way of flirting? Friendship flirting?

'Oh Toshiro,' Ichigo chuckle loudly, 'I think we're passed that now.'

It was time to put the strawberry in his place, his chuckle bugged her and the fact that he thought he was on first name basis with Toshiro bugged her too, though she'd never admit it to either of them, she kind of liked being the only one that was allowed to call Toshiro by his first name. Her fist collided with his face and sent him flying backwards. How on earth he'd managed to beat as many enemies as he had and yet still couldn't dodge _her_ attacks was beyond her. Perhaps he just let her away with it because they were friends or he lowered his guard believing he could trust her? Either way she turned back to a grinning Toshiro.

'Lets go,' she climbed back onto his back and heard Ichigo laughing behind them as they made their way back towards the hill.

When they reached the apex the sun was at the perfect descent to throw the entire sky into a beautiful orange glow. The light painted the town into a beautiful peaceful picture. She was off his back and he slipped around the front of the barrier.

'It's beautiful,' she murmured joining him, 'all this time I've spent in Karakura and I never noticed this view.'

'I came here a lot during our mission against the arrancars,' Toshiro said softly, 'it reminds me of my Granny's place in Junrinan.'

She was watching him and he gave a little half shrug through his sentence. Soon she moved forward and wrapped her arms around him, feeling him return the gesture and she placed her head on his shoulder again. They stayed like that for a long time as the sun continued its descent down. She knew the time for their date was coming to an end but she didn't want it too.

'We'll have to leave soon if we want to make the demonstration,' she sighed against him.

'Probably…' he sounded even more reluctant than she did and she knew she'd have to be the strength behind this decision. Though it did make her happy to know how much he was enjoying their time together.

'Come on,' she groaned, she didn't want to leave but then again. She remembered that she'd be getting to see his bankai. 'We made a commitment, and I want to see if the rumours are true about your bankai.'

'What rumours?' he asked rather indignantly causing her mouth to twitch into a grin.

'They've dubbed it "HOTsugaya",' she replied.

'Hotsu-' he choked then… ' _Matsumoto…'_

She couldn't help but laugh as she reached for his hand and grasped it to tug him along. He seemed reluctant to go now and he was practically glaring out across the landscape, but his eyes were glazed and far away. She smirked, now was her chance, she wanted to see if her power of deductions were correct. If he was an ass man then she had a very good idea about how to get him to move and to see if he really was whipped already.

'Oh Toshiro,' she lowered her voice and tried to sound a little more sultry than usual, 'I was really hoping you'd come with me though…' she crossed her arms under her chest and pushed her breasts up, her lower lip sticking out. He grinned at her attempts.

'Boobs won't work on me, Rukia,' he confirmed for her, 'have you met my lieutenant?' she kept her pout on her face but inside she was grinning. She _knew_ he wasn't a boob man, but she still had to check. So instead she reached down to slowly pull a ring off her finger before dropping it over her shoulder. Playing along she glanced at it in shock.

'Oh no, I've dropped my ring…' she turned around and glance at him from across her shoulder. She had entire attention now, 'I guess I should pick it up…' she bent very _slowly_ over to pick the ring up. Not bending her knees at all and knowing full well that the tight shorts she wore wouldn't leave a lot to the imagination. Yet she didn't care, the thought was thrilling actually, to think that he was looking at her and perhaps even picturing her _in that way._ She glanced back at him, his mouth was parted slightly and his eyes were wide and it was very clear where his thoughts had gone. She tried not to look too satisfied as she straightened up and slipped the ring back on her finger.

'Are you coming?' she asked not waiting for an answer before she walked off. The sound of him scrambling after her confirmed all her claims; yes he was an ass man and yes he really and truly was whipped.

 **XxXxX**

By the time they got changed back into their respected shinigami outfits and met outside the academy Rukia was panicking about being late but it seemed they would make it pretty much bang on time.

'You nervous?' he teased, looking strikingly handsome in his haori, more so than she'd ever noticed before.

'No, just worried you'd be late.' She folded her arms across her chest and pretended to glare at him, but he wasn't buying it at all and broke into a grin.

'You're forgetting who my lieutenant is, you're lucky I made it out of my office with a shred of dignity left,' he straightened out his haori and started to walk forward. 'Are you coming Kuchiki?' he asked when she'd stopped to examine his back as he walked forward. She hadn't really noticed how large Hyorinmaru was in comparison to other zanpakuto. It was often said the size of the zanpakuto reflected the owners' spiritual pressure and suddenly she now understood why he wore the dragon on his back as opposed to at his side like almost every other shinigami. Toshiro seemed to walk with such a look of power around him but she couldn't help but notice that it seemed almost lonely. How had she never noticed that before? The way his shoulders were squared, the way his hands seem to curl in on themselves and when he turned his head his chin was held high but his eyes looked off. Then he stopped and turned back towards her, his icy demeanour shattering in an instant and an amused smile breaking out over his face.

'Rukia? Did I freeze you?'

'Coming Mr Grump,' she rolled her eyes and he pretended to tut-tut loudly.

'What happened to Captain?'

'What happened to Toshiro?' she grinned at him but shook her head, 'I know the others don't know about us.' She frowned, she wasn't quite sure when they'd start telling people. 'Alright _Captain,_ we're going to be late.'

'A Captain is never late,' he frowned at her, 'everyone else is simply early.' Regardless of his words he did speed up as he led her towards the academy. The students had made a line down each side and excited babbling stopped as they approached. Rukia tried to fix a professional look on her face as she walked a few paces behind Toshiro, he was the Captain after all and it would be improper for them to walk side by side in front of young and influential members of the soul society. They were soon greeted by one of the head trainers who welcomed them both by name and led them in through the main doors.

'Are you making sure we have enough room for this demonstration?' Toshiro asked him, 'we'd hate to freeze your students because they were too close.'

'Don't worry, we will be doing this out in the training grounds at the back of the academy. Rukia pursed her lips, she wasn't quite sure if they understood the exact power that she and Toshiro possessed, he seemed to be thinking something similar as he glanced back towards her. She gave him a slight nod. They'd have to be careful, this was only to show how bankai can transform ones appearance. It wasn't a showcase of power and that was important, they'd have to hold back. She was getting nervous now and she hoped she wouldn't hurt someone by accident.

'Who will be going first?' the trainer asked and Rukia quickly spoke up.

'If it's alright with Captain Hitsugaya I'd like to go first, it takes me slightly longer to come back out of my bankai form than most.' She glanced at him and his teal eyes sparkled with curiosity but otherwise he didn't let anything that gave away that he was excited.

'That is fine with me lieutenant, ladies first.' He turned back to the head trainer as they walked out onto the grounds. The grounds had been transformed and there was a strong sense of kido that prickled in the air.

'Excellent you've set up precautionary measures,' Toshiro looked pleased as he glanced around and Rukia watched as the other students came out towards the grounds taking up their various spots. The excited babbling continued and some students were holding onto note books ready to take notes. Rukia could feel the nervousness pool in her stomach again but Hyorinmaru's energy crackled around her as if he and Toshiro were trying to comfort her without making it obvious to anyone else. Certainly no one else seemed to notice. There was quite an extensive bit of space between themselves and the students when they finally took up their positions and Rukia only prayed the barrier kido would hold and protect them. Toshiro stood back but she could feel him watching her intently. She didn't exactly know if she were meant to say anything first and instead gripped the hilt of Sode no Shirayuki as she pulled her from her sheath. She summoned her spiritual pressure, she could feel it flowing around as cold as an arctic blast and then she chanted the incantation.

'Bankai, hakka no togame.' Sode no Shirayuki responded instantly and a beam of ice surrounded her shooting right up into the darkening skies. From the pillar of ice extended absolute zero frost across the grounds, and Rukia fought hard to rein it in as it collided with the barrier. She could feel the power threatening to crumble the defence easily but she willed it not too. She continued to try and pull it back, though she was not concerned for Toshiros safety at all, knowing fine well he'd be alright. The ground around her was encased in solid ice and they rose like giant crystals as large as some human buildings with her stood in the centre. Her blade Sode no Shirayuki was now made entirely of ice but that was not the only change. Her body itself to withstand the power and temperature of absolute zero had also dropped to that temperature. The feeling was almost uncomfortable the very first time she'd used it, but she'd been practicing since and under the watchful eye of her brother she had learned to exercise a lot more control over this state. When the frozen mist settled, she could see the students gazing. Some looked like they'd been on the verge of running away and others were hastily writing notes like their lives depended on it. She stood now before them in a beautiful white kimono, white ribbons billowing behind her like the one that flowed from Sode no Shirayuki when using shikai. Around her head was a crown of ice and her entire body matched the colour of freshly fallen snow. Her hair was as white as her skin all except her eyes which were still the striking colour of violet that they always were. She breathed out, her breath coming in a cloud of frozen moisture as she took a step back.

'Lieutenant can you describe the changes to yourself during your bankai?' one of the trainers called through the barrier and she smiled.

'The first time I achieved it, it was so difficult. The temperature drops to absolute zero in my body to allow me to cope with the cold, however it does mean if I try to come out of bankai too fast that I could shatter as easily as ice.'

'Thank you lieutenant.' The trainer called and the students were scribbling notes. The hard part was over and she hadn't hurt anyone, she almost sighed in relief as she took a step back and turned to gaze at Toshiro. She couldn't really read the look on his face but it was one he hadn't really worn before. Perhaps he was trying to appear nonchalant because they had an audience but she could feel Hyorinmaru's spiritual pressure desperately trying to reach out towards her own. She cleared the area, her speed during her bankai form had more and tripled and she was soon standing where Toshiro was before she'd even had a chance to coherently form the thought of wanting to move. He seemed surprised too and turned to her with wide teal eyes.

'Captain, may you show the students your bankai transformation?'

'I-' he shook himself and turned back towards the trainer. 'I have two, the first is minor and doesn't change my overall appearance but I will show you both.' As he said it, Rukia felt a rush of excitement. She was hoping he'd show his mature bankai form and now she was finally going to get to witness it.

He made his way into the pillars of ice she'd created and reached up to pull Hyorinmaru from his place on his back. Summoning his spiritual pressure looked effortless and though the barriers were obviously stopping the students from feeling the absolute power of the ice dragon, Rukia was basking in it.

'Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru,' he called. The dragon of ice erupted around him and soon combined with his body as the temperatures once again plummeted. Though to Rukia she felt no difference she could see the obvious effect that his bankai was having on the area around them. He was soon floating, two giant icy wings extended from his back and the three petals floating in the air behind him. She had forgotten he was one of few shinigami who could actually fly without having to use the spiritual pressure in the air to boost their steps. His power was crackling in the air around him and he explained what was about to happen.

'When the final petal crumbles,' he pointed behind him, 'Daiguren Hyorinmaru will have reached full maturity along with myself. However as his Master I have the ability to speed up this process.' He turned towards his own petals and slashed at them, cutting through and destroying them as easily as if they were made of paper. Then his spiritual pressure was soaring once again, and even Rukia had to brace herself as the glow of his pressure blinded her vision. Then she could feel it, he was changing and she wasn't able to see it quite yet. She hadn't realised that pressure could hold little traces of information that told you about a person, its familiarity was all she had known before. But now that his was changing she could see how wrong she had been. Before his spiritual pressure had an air of authority and an undertone of childish power but because it was so great before no one really picked up on it, now it was blossoming. It was stronger but in a more regal and definitive way. Like the difference between a child trying to decide what juice to drink and an adult demanding that only the best wine be brought to the table. It was almost impossible to describe but it was there and it was absolute. When the dust began to settle and she could finally cast her eyes on the sight she felt her jaw tighten and her eyes go wide. He looked like he was in his mid twenties, tall and lean. The features that made him seem attractive before had been highlighted. His eyes no longer looked as large on his face as his entire face had grown so they were properly proportional but just as striking as ever. His hair was no longer out of control and wild but each spike looked contained like it had its own place to be and wouldn't dare move. It was his jaw that made him look much older, more than even his height as it was defined and framed his face beautifully with high cheek bones pulling back the skin that had otherwise made his face look a little plumper and younger looking. His body was covered by random patches of ice that clung to his clothing and his haori and seemed to be acting as a protective layer as well as for decoration.

Then Rukia could feel it, the combined energy of their element in the air between them began to crackle out of control. She was sure it was the Seishin-tekina tsunagari that her brother had told her about because she felt some kind of primal desire. This went above just wanting to be with him, it was raw and aggressive and needy and he seemed to be suffering it too as he turned to glance back towards her. The combined force of their spiritual pressure crackling in the air between them was beginning to shatter down the kido barrier and yet neither of them were stopping it. He was gorgeous yes, but this ran deeper than his outwardly appearance. It was the absolute need to not feel so alone in her element anymore and Sode no Shirayuki was reaching out to Hyorinmaru as much as Rukia was reaching out to Toshiro.

Her brothers words were ringing in her ears; "However I have now read several cases where a similarity in zanpakutos have caused two people to become lovers." Was that what was happening? Was that what was causing this unbearable need to draw close to him, to be as close to him as she could possible be? He was watching her intently too and she wanted to read his mind, was he feeling the same thing?

'Thank you both,' the trainer called trying to encourage the students back into the safety of the building as their spiritual pressure cracked up the wall of the academy.

If he asked them to calm down or stop, she never heard him, she now only had eyes for one person and one person only and he was making his way over towards her. She realised that her temperature was coming back down enough that she could slip out of bankai without injuring herself and as he walked towards her the ice fell away from his body and he was returning back to himself. The Toshiro she knew before the bankai and she breathed out. But the connection was still there, just as strong and raw and needy as ever. He walked over her and his eyes seemed almost darker, he opened his mouth to speak but stopped. He didn't know what to say, did they really need words? She reached out, took his hand in hers and led him away from the academy. Everyone was gone from the grounds now, everyone had scampered inside and she was sure if any of them had any questions the academy would write to them and ask. She didn't want to follow them inside the school, there was only one thing she wanted to do at that moment and that was to be as close to Toshiro as she could be.

Without the need for words, he let her lead him away and soon was following obediently behind her as they made their way rather quickly and urgently towards the 10th division. If he was wondering why they were heading back towards his division he didn't ask, perhaps he already knew the answer; it was closer. The air was still crackling still urging them together and if she were not so concerned about being caught so close to her brothers division, she'd be having Toshiro on the ground right that very second. Alas she had to show some kind of restraint as the two made their way quickly through the divide between 6th and 7th and towards his personal living quarters. He stepped out in front to show her the way and seemed to know exactly where they were going and what was about to happen. She wasn't going to say anything until they were alone in the safety of his personal space.

They soon arrived at a building just a short sprint away from the rest of the barracks, it was very clearly the Captains quarters and he opened the door and stepped aside to let her in first. It was roomy in comparison to the barracks where the soldiers slept and a lot more open plan than hers. The living room had a large sofa facing a table and a massive book case. There was a desk with a chair and some paperwork stacked neatly on it and the whole room was linked to a kitchen which had decent sized bunker space and the main utilities required for minimal living. Those were perhaps the major differences between these quarters and her own. He had sliding doors leading out to what looked like a relatively large garden, though she didn't cast her eyes around for long before they were turning back to him as he entered in behind her and closed the door.

The air was still crackling and it was like the two zanpakuto couldn't understand why they hadn't started ripping each others clothes off yet. Her mouth felt dry, she was nervous. By the look on his face; so was he. He took a deep breath and stepped forward, the icy air between them prickling with anticipation as he did so and he brought a hand up to cup her cheek. His teal eyes were tender as he guided their lips together and kissed her. It was like an aggressive primal possession pulsed through her in that instant and she threw her arms around him pulling their bodies flush against each other. Trying to draw the two of them as close together as they could possibly be he dropped his hand from her cheek and wrapped it around her waist pressing her closer. Then his mouth was opening against hers and the taste of him infiltrated her mouth, a needy moan tore from her lips as his hands dipped lower boldly grasping her ass through her shihakusho. His hands went lower and he pulled her up into his arms forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist as they finally broke apart from their kiss. His eyes were dark, the pupils blown and he was staring intently at her.

'Are you sure?' his self control was insane because the energy that was wrapping around them just now was making it difficult to even breathe let alone think about doing anything else.

'Absolutely,' she muttered leaning back down to capture his lips. She wasn't sure how he knew exactly where he was going while her tongue was down his throat, but he did, and soon she felt herself being lowered gently onto a bed. The need to feel his flesh against her was driving her mad. He seemed to be trying to show restraint, perhaps his pride as a Captain was forcing him to try and exercise some control over what was happening especially with their spiritual pressure. That or maybe he was nervous because he had never done anything like this before. Maybe he was being a gentleman and waiting for her to make the first proper move? Either way she reached up and slid his haori down his shoulders as she leaned back in to capture his lips. This time he seemed to relent a little and he kissed her back with a little more passion, his tongue boldly slipping into her mouth once she opened up against him. Bringing her hands up to wrap around his neck, she pulled him down against her on the bed and he groaned into the kiss. Perhaps because she'd brushed up against him but it was hard to tell because they were still wearing too much clothing. They broke apart and Sode no Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru were placed on the floor where they continued to crackle. Despite being discarded their power was still suffocating, wrapping its way around them as Rukia turned back around to lock lips with him once again. Her hands came up eagerly between them and tugged at his obi, he didn't try to stop her as the sash came undone and her hands wound their way inside to wrap around the bare flesh of his back. He shrugged the light black material off and Rukia broke from the kiss to gaze down at him.

Starting from the top of his body, he was thin but every inch of him was covered in muscle. He was also covered in thin white scars, which were a common sight and certainly she herself had them. It was part of being in the military. He had a smooth abdomen rippled only by a tensed six pack and then her eyes slid lower.

The pictures in her book didn't really do it justice and he seemed a little bigger than she was expecting. It didn't look fully erect but then she didn't have anything to compare it too so she reached down and gently ran her finger up it. He let a hiss slip from his lips and she realised his teal eyes were watching her intently. She could feel a smile tugging at her lips, she'd never been in this position before with a man and she realised she never wanted to be in this position with anyone but Toshiro. He lowered his hand and gently wrapped it around hers, showing her how to stroke him. He felt hot and heavy in her grip and she followed his movements carefully, not wanting to hurt him. Rukia watched as his hardening member came to life in front of her and twitched at the smallest stroke she provided it. Eventually she brought her eyes up to see his, they were now half lidded but watching her curiously, trying to gauge her reaction.

'Definitely not a _little_ boy,' she mumbled a grin forming on her lips. She was nervous and she'd heard it could hurt the first time, but she trusted him and knew that he wouldn't hurt her. He seemed to sense her unease and perhaps he even knew that her comment was to try and break away her own tension and anxiety as he fully cast his black robes off onto the floor. He chuckled at her comment and reached over to pull her onto his lap. Being at this height she was now a little taller than him and she tried not to get embarrassed at the fact his member was pressing against the inside of her thigh.

Instead of speaking he began to kiss at her neck and she took a deep breath, the feeling of his lips gliding across her skin was akin to that of a flame being dragged across smooth ice. Melting her down, she felt her tensed muscles relaxing in his arms as his hands began to explore. He ran them up and down her back, she just knew he wanted to bring them lower and cup her backside. It had been a slight relief to work out he was an 'ass' man considering she never really had big breasts. He found a tender spot on her neck and she groaned as his tongue swiped against it, he hesitated and began to suck at it. Her response was almost completely involuntary and she began to grind against him. A heat was pooling between her legs and she was desperate for friction, he seemed to enjoy it too because from the crook of her neck he made a noise of content. Then his hands were slipping between them and pulling at her sash. He seemed to pause for a moment and pulled back from her neck, opening his mouth, perhaps to ask permission to undress her but she was beyond the formalities. How he still had this much self control was beyond her. She swallowed his words in a kiss, her fingers threading through his hair and ground against him once again, earning a strangled gasp from his mouth into her own. His tongue invaded and clashed with hers, his control now dissipating magically as their teeth clashed together too. His hands finally untied her sash and her shihakusho was pulled open rather roughly. She grinned into the kiss, this new _needy_ Toshiro was quite hot.

He pulled back and they broke the kiss as she shrugged the black material off her body along with her lieutenant badge from her arm. She took her time, allowing him a chance to scrutinize her body without her watching, she was feeling really self conscious when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close she was forced to look at him.

'You're so beautiful,' he mumbled, his eyes half lidded and completely blown. She was almost surprised to see so little teal colouring in them as he spoke. 'And so perfect,' normally women had a habit of denying compliments like this but he spoke so genuinely and though she was far from perfect he hadn't meant it that way. He'd meant to him she was perfect and she believed that because to her, he was perfect too.

His hands came up between them stroking over her torso and then cupping her breasts, she froze as his thumbs grazed over her nipples and her head tilted back with a low moan escaping her mouth. Taking this as a good sign he continued like this, one hand massaging a breast and playing with her nipple as his other wrapped around her waist and dipped to the lower part of her back. That heat was pooling between her legs again and she was grinding herself against his thigh. His other hand slipped around her back and they slid down to grasp at her backside, she let him. Then she was kissing him again, urgently, as he kneaded the flesh he had in his relentless grip, pulling her closer against him so that she brushed against his member.

It was getting too hot now and they both needed more. He seemed to sense this and soon she found herself flat on her back on the bed, their lips still locked as he hovered over her. She broke away from the kiss to gasp as his fingers made their way between her legs where he started to rub her gently. The pleasure was coursing up and down her and it felt like she was on fire, like she needed friction. It was a feeling she'd never really experienced before and she opened her eyes to see giant teal ones watching her curiously. Then she felt two fingers pressing against her entrance and she closed her eyes again, spreading her legs invitingly as he pushed in.

'T-Toshiro,' she groaned, her back arching off the bed as she felt her walls constrict around his invading fingers. She could already tell they were not going to be enough for her, that she needed more. She wanted to feel him inside of her, she _needed_ him inside of her and she opened her eyes to try and tell him this. 'P-please…' she gasped and he stopped.

'Are you sure?' his voice was low and sexy and she nodded her head.

'Yes, please, god, I want to feel you so badly.' She groaned and his eyes went wide, he swallowed thickly and adjusted himself over her. Soon she felt something much larger pressing against her entrance and her hands wound their way around his back trying to pull him into her. He seemed to understand her urgency and soon she felt him pushing in. The feeling was bliss, the pain was completely masked by the fact that Toshiro was now joining with her. The pressure around them exploded, suffocating them and seemed to be egging Toshiro on, adding to the pleasure as she felt both their powers coursing through her body. Soon he was fully sheathed and let out a shaky breath as he dipped down to meet her in a needy kiss. She could feel herself hugging around him blissfully aware of how they were connected; like two pieces of a puzzle slotting into each other. When he finally began to move it was shallow and short thrusts, clearly not wanting to hurt her. She let her hands travel down his sweaty back and grasped his ass harshly forcing him even deeper inside her. His restraints gave way – _finally –_ and his thrusts turned from short and shallow to fast and deep. Her hands clawed at his back looking for something to desperately anchor herself as he panted against her. Finally breaking their lips when their teeth clashed painfully together, he nuzzled back down into her neck where he began to bite and suck at her flesh. She tilted her head to the side and allowed him full access.

' _T-Toshiro, gods,_ ' she groaned, each of his thrusts pushing deeper and deeper inside her.

' _R-Rukia_ ,' he panted, pulling back from her neck as his breathing became erratic, ' _I-I'm going too…_ ' he was warning her so she'd have the chance for him to pull out first but she didn't want him too. She wanted to feel him come inside her, to have him reach his peak while he was still completely encased within her.

' _I want t-to feel you c-come_ ,' she gasped and he choked out a moan, his arms wrapping around her legs as he pulled back, lifting her ass off the bed a little to drive even deeper inside of her. She arched her back off the bed, she could feel a pleasure building inside her and the faster he thrust the closer she came.

Keeping her lower body partly elevated with one arm wrapped around her lower back he used the other to steady himself as he leaned back over her. Then he was ravishing her neck, kissing and licking and biting as he pounded into her and Rukia moaned loudly.

' _F-Fuck, T-Toshiro,_ ' she moaned, pleasure pulsing up and down her body as her walls clamped around him sucking him in tighter. She arched her back off the bed as he gave a final thrust deep inside her, biting down harshly on the tender flesh between her shoulder and neck and she felt him release inside her. He shuddered and gasped before pulling out and rolling off of her. Every single part of her body was tingling and her nerves felt like they were on fire, there was a dull throbbing between her legs and she could feel his come leaking out of her but overall she felt satisfied. He reached out and pulled her in towards him and she curled up against him, thankful that they'd had a massive late lunch as she didn't want anything to ruin this moment. Like a misplaced stomach rumble for example.

'T-That was…' he was panting still, 'so amazing.' She hummed in agreement and she realised their spiritual pressure seemed calmer. It was delicately entwining around them but not in a suffocating way it had before. It felt nice, like a cool fresh breeze on a warm day. He ran his hand and traced his fingers up and down her side as she nuzzled into his chest.

'You're amazing,' she mumbled into him.

'What was that?' he was grinning and sounding smug, 'I did not quite hear that.'

'You heard me perfectly,' she grunted at him and she felt him chuckle under her his body moving as his fingers traced down to her ass where he grasped it gently.

'You've literally got the perfect ass,' he sighed contently and she grinned into his chest.

'Maybe next time, if you're good, I'll let you take me from behind.'

'Is it too early to say I love you?' she turned around and flicked his nose playfully with a finger and he grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. Normally she hated the thought of being dominated, but that was the fighter and lieutenant in her. There was something erotic about the idea of letting Captain Hitsugaya dominate her and she was a little bit excited by the prospect of it. The kiss was sweet and slow, she could taste the salt on his lips from his sweat and she melted into him as he wrapped his other arm around her too, pulling her onto his chest. When she broke apart she nuzzled her way down onto him to try and sleep. His hands travelled up and down her back in long lazy strokes and eventually settled on her ass where they stopped moving and just lay. She counted the beats of his heart and soon felt herself drifting off as a cover was wrapped over her and a kiss placed on her head.

 **XxXxX**

 **This chapter has smashed my record of longest chapter so far! Clocking in at over 13,300 words! A record previously held at 12,100+ words in Youtubefully Yours (11,000 words of which is pure lemon haha).**

 **This is also the final chapter of this amazing story, the next chapter is a short epilogue. Please do share your thoughts in the review box below because it means the world to us and don't forget to leave a review for Geishaaa as well!**

 **Thanks everyone, your support has been amazing! Mosco out~**


	5. Epilogue

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and welcome to the final epilogue chapter. As always please make sure to read Geishaaa's fic for Toshiros POV.**

 **XxXxX**

Seireitei News: Special Edition

Editor: Shuhei Hisagi

Sub Editor(s): Nanao Ise & Rangiku Matsumoto

Shinigami Hottest Cold Couple

 _Yesterday things seemed to heat up between two very prominent Shinigami who have now found themselves in the centre of a scandal. Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki of the 13_ _th_ _division and Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the 10_ _th_ _division both found themselves being subject to something terrible; each other. What's worse? They enjoyed it._

 _The two young Shinigami were granted access to the living world for a date that would then lead onto some sultry actions to follow. After skating on ice and sharing a bond over a mutual elemental zanpakuto they made their way to a restaurant where they would proceed to eat everything on the menu. Rukias appetite may surprise our readers given her tiny slight frame but appears to be normal for the Kuchiki noblewoman who was also seen eating the same amount of food at a function just a week before._

 _They then ran into Ichigo Kurosaki the Substitute Soul Reaper before brutally attacking him and leaving him on the street._

' _She was all over him,' Ichigo told us, 'she was kissing his neck and he had his hands on her thighs as she rode him.'_

 _This news comes as a startling shock to Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's older brother who would not give a statement about their growing relationship. The people most surprised however were the students of the Shinigami Academy where the Captain and Lieutenant met after their date to give a demonstration of their bankai to all the students. It seemed the academy was preparing its students for the possible bodily changes that can result as part of the release of a bankai or shikai but the demonstration turned dangerous after Toshiro Hitsugayas bankai release in its mature form caused some stirrings in the young Kuchiki's reiatsu. The reiatsu release of two zanpakuto with similar elements or shared techniques results in something called 'Seishin-tekina tsunagari' which is a spiritual bond shared through the mutual understanding or links between souls._

 _In the case of Rukia Kuchiki and Toshiro Hitsugaya the Seishin-tekina tsunagari was too much to bear and after nearly destroying the academy they left swiftly. The head trainer of the school stated that they had to usher the students back inside because of the force of the combined reiatsu. After this event the two were then seen making their way swiftly to the 10_ _th_ _division headquarters. From there we lost sight of them but their reiatsu went off like a spiritual bomb alerting everyone in the Seireitei to their actions. What would cause a Captain and Lieutenant to lose control of their spiritual pressure like that while inside a home together at night?_

 _It is understood that the two are unaware that the whole of the Seireitei felt the affects of their love making and when they emerge today it will likely come as a surprise to them._

 _So the question on everyone's minds this morning; was this just a one night stand? Are they going to continue seeing each other? Will the SWA ever get a thank you for being the first to initiate intimate contact between the two when they were locked in a chamber together? The investigation is still on going…_

Rukia crumpled the corners of the paper that had been delivered to her office that morning. She could feel her temper bubbling and humiliation pooling in her stomach. She hadn't even considered that others would have felt the surge in their spiritual pressure. There were surges all the time everywhere; people training, sleeping and having bad dreams, people doing other activities… she just never assumed, never thought that she'd be one of them.

She glared at the large black and white image of her and Toshiro kissing in the restaurant together. Obviously they'd had someone following them and she felt frustrated and annoyed and angry that they couldn't even get a small amount of privacy together. Her cheeks were on fire as she glared down at the paper which was slowly starting to frost over in her grip. What the hell was Ichigo doing? Stating something like that… he'd made everything sound way worse than it was, Toshiro was only giving her a piggy back ride. She scowled and opened the paper hoping that there was at least other news that would detract from her own and hoped to god it would all blow over. Her brother wasn't going to be happy about any of this.

There wasn't one page that wasn't relating to them in some way or another. Not even the comic section which had a very detailed picture of Toshiro lying dead surrounded by pink blossoms. Rukia could feel her eye brow twitching as she glanced at yet another page of speculations.

 _For all those of you ladies out there devastated by the news that Toshiro Hitsugaya is now a taken man (potentially). We're here to make things better for you. Here is a list of all the male Shinigami who are still available and willing._

This article was followed by several profiles of other men who were available to date and Rukia had to wonder just how many of them had actually willingly put their names forward for it. It featured Ikkaku and Renji and Izuru who Rukia was sure wouldn't have agreed to something as stupid as this. It was then followed by another little subsection;

 _If none of these men tickle your fancy then just enjoy this free image of what could have been…_

There was a picture of Toshiro in his fully matured bankai form and judging by the distance of the image the person taking the photograph must have been out in the sea of students somewhere. She traced a finger lightly down his features; only she knew what muscles lay under all that material. That allowed her to see some kind of humour in it as she grinned to herself. She was excited to be the one that would get to watch him grow and mature over the years, for though it was unspoken she knew that they were together. Their relationship had transpired the need for words or formalities and the gentle hum of Sode no Shirayuki at the back of her mind reminded her of that.

She eventually cast the newspaper to the side and gazed around her office, her brother was on his way and along with him; his lieutenant. She'd normally try to avoid people when something this embarrassing occurred but she could hardly avoid _everyone._

She pulled a stack of papers forward and gazed down at it, hoping to distract herself. She'd left Toshiros as early as possible since the two were eager to catch up on work that hadn't been done while on their date. Waking up in his arms had been bliss.

At first she didn't recognise where she was and it had taken a moment before she realised she was wrapped in Toshiros arms. He looked younger as he slept - something she'd NEVER tell him, but there was a youthful innocence to his features that only seemed to come out when they softened with sleep. She'd fallen back asleep snuggling down into his chest and woke to find herself alone in the bed. He'd attempted to get ready for work and was determined to leave her lying for as long as he could but he grew distracted by the sight he'd said. Rukia rolled her eyes as she remembered fondly, he'd been standing watching her sleep, half dressed as she lay with the covers of his bed covering her bum (barely) as she slept on her front. Apparently the near exposure of her backside was more of a distraction than if it were actually exposed; at least she was assuming so because he'd already lost his words as he stood staring at her. It had been quite adorable and very easy to convince him to undress again and come back to bed.

She grinned down at the stack of papers she was meant to be focusing on as she recalled it. He was as much on her hook as she was on his. Perhaps it was a male thing to fawn over the physical attributes of a woman's body but for her she melted when he touched her, when he kissed her, when he held her. A shiver ran down her spine and someone knocked at the door simultaneously.

'Come in,' she called quickly and shoved the newspaper into the drawer of her desk.

'RUKIA,' the loud voice boomed as her door was nearly ripped from the building. She scowled at her tall red haired friend.

'Renji, is it really appropriate for a lieutenant to enter before a Captain?' the drawl of her brothers voice was dangerous and she watched the man glide into her office. She wanted the floor to swallow her whole as she looked everywhere but at her brothers hazel gaze.

'Sorry Captain,' Renji replied, 'I just got excited.' He walked around the office table and engulfed Rukia into an embrace she did not remember consenting too. 'Our little Rukia is no longer a virgin.'

Her brothers' petals did not reach him before Renji became a block of ice. Rukia gently pried herself away from his icy grip as he stood frozen to the spot. Her face was on fire from his comment and she was once again avoiding her brothers' gaze. The two of them stood in awkward silence and she closed her eyes, willing him to say anything to break the ice, anything to make this less awkward.

He seemed to be at a loss for words as well and the seconds seemed to stretch on for an eternity.

'Rukia…' he started then stopped again as the silence continued.

'Nii-Sama,' she had to start, she had to say something. The silence was driving her mad with embarrassment. 'I am sorry, Toshiro and I-' he held up a hand and she glanced at him and gulped.

'You do not need to explain, you are an adult.' He finally brought his eyes back to hers and she kept her gaze on his despite the overwhelming urge to look at her feet like a child in trouble. 'Captain Hitsugaya is a fine man, as I've said before and worthy of you so long as he remains what you desire.' He frowned and then pulled a piece of paper from inside his robe. 'However we must do something about the SWA.' He placed the paper on the table and she groaned down at his copy of the newspaper.

'I could just freeze them,' she muttered under her breath. She hadn't actually intended for him to hear that but he did.

'Yes about that,' she watched his eyes flicker to the frozen Renji-pop. 'Would you please stop blaming Captain Hitsugaya for this? It's resulting in a bad reputation for him at the fourth division.' She didn't say anything in retort to this but she did grin wickedly at the thought. That would keep the Kotetsu sisters away from him.

'Another thing,' he spoke again and drew her attention, 'it would perhaps be prudent for you and Captain Hitsugaya to practice…' he stuttered for a moment then paused and she watched as a blush crept across his face. She had never, _ever,_ seen her brother blush before! 'That is that… the spiritual connection,' he frowned and closed his eyes. Crossing his arms into the opposite sleeves of his haori, 'what I mean is that, to prevent…' he was thoughtful for a second, 'future headlines.' His eyes flickered to the newspaper on the table and back again, 'you two should learn to control your spiritual pressure. So that the entire Seireitei is unaware when you are… that you're being _intimate.'_

This was possibly the worst conversation she had ever had with her brother in her life and she felt like freezing herself just to avoid it.

'Yes I suppose… practice- I mean, I know that… we will Nii-Sama,' she groaned eventually and he let out a deep breath.

'I will be going then, let's keep this discussion between us. As for the SWA, should they plan to do anything like this to you again,' he waved at the newspaper. 'I will take care of them.' His voice was low and dangerous and Rukia saw his eyes flash menacingly. 'I have sent a warning letter to Rangiku stating this fact, so she has been notified.'

'Thank you Nii-Sama,' Rukia smiled sheepishly.

'I will take my leave,' he let his eyes fall onto his frozen lieutenant.

'Would you like me to defrost him?' she asked glancing back over at her friend.

'That won't be necessary. He annoys me less this way. I will send someone from the division over to collect him when I am having a party.' Her brother slid her door open, 'he'll make a fine centre piece.' With that he was gone and Rukia was left blinking dumbly at the door.

Did her brother just make a joke?

She was sure he'd just made a joke.

Despite her promise to him, she would undoubtedly be telling Toshiro all about this later, she was sure he'd laugh his head off and there was nothing more attractive in the world than the sight and sound of a happy Toshiro.

 **XxXxX**

 **Here it is guys, the end!**

 **Geishaaa and myself worked so bloody hard on this you've no idea and we have plans to potentially do another again very soon though it won't be this pairing.**

 **If you loved it, let us know by leaving us a review, we adore reviews and tell us:**

 **What you did like**

 **What you didn't like**

 **And what you'd like to see in future.**

 **Thanks for all your support!**

 **Mosco OUT!**


End file.
